An Elven Twist on History
by twin03
Summary: Have you ever thought your history teacher taught from memory? This one does, but Dr. Amy Carmichael is anything but an old crone. Follow her story as an Elf living in our world returns home, accompanied by an unlikely group of companions. ElrondOC.
1. Chapter 1

An Elven Twist on History  
  
Author's Notes  
  
Disclaimer: _The Lord of the Rings_ is the work of J.R.R. Tolkein. I own none of the characters the reader will recognize from Tolkein's work and am making no money from this story. Only the original characters are mine.  
  
This story is based mainly on the trilogy, but I do refer to events and information found in the Silmarillion occasionally. It should be understandable as long as you've read the trilogy. I've tried to footnote anything that wouldn't make sense to someone who hasn't read the Silmarillion (so there will be minor spoilers if you're planning to read it). I've tried to be succinct in the footnotes, so if anything doesn't make sense, let me know. There's also a lot out of the appendices to Return of the King.  
  
In writing this story, I finally found the purpose for taking Western Civ in college! :-)  
  
This is slightly AU. Instead of crossing over the Sea after she was injured, Celebrían was killed. More information will follow in later chapters.   
  
I enjoy feedback, so please review. I will update every day or two. Enjoy!  
  
Ch. 1  
Dr. Amy Carmichael walked into a classroom filled with young faces. Looking around, she found one not so young, as well. She always enjoyed having non-traditional students in her class. Dr. Carmichael was stylish with dark hair and grey eyes. She could have been anywhere from twenty-five to thirty-five. She didn't look old enough to have finished a Ph.D., much less to be teaching college history. Her dark hair was pulled back in a ponytail, which was doubled up so it was impossible to tell how long the hair was. She moved with a poise many models would envy. She was very tall, even though she wasn't wearing high heels. She was slender, but not overly so. Dr. Carmichael looked at the class for a moment, then smiled a bit. She walked to the blackboard and wrote "Chem 331: Advanced Organic Chemistry" in large letters. A few students looked down at schedules and some shifted nervously in their seats. The older man in the second row grinned at her with a knowing look in his eye. Just as a young woman was standing to leave, Dr. Carmichael cleared her throat.   
  
"This is not Organic Chemistry. Don't worry. You're in History 102—second semester Western Civilization. I'm Dr. Carmichael. This course will be a general overview of Western Civilization from roughly the Reformation onward, but it will also be somewhat different than other Western Civ. courses you might take. I know they're useful, but I don't like to hand out document studies and endless pages of dry reading to the exclusion of all else. While I do expect you to read the textbook, I have also assigned the _Lord of the Rings trilogy by J. R. R. Tolkein. I know it seems like a lot, but you have until midterm to complete it. Please do read it. If you read just one or two of the books, you'll miss the point. The movie or Cliffs notes just don't cut it. The __Lord of the Rings books are a fictional account of epic history. They will allow you to distance yourself from the actual facts of history and enjoy the retelling. There will be one research-style paper, but there are also several creative writing assignments. I don't think of history as a dry collection of facts, but rather a way to put yourself in someone else's shoes and catch at least a glimpse of what their life was like. Sometimes, like the Romantics, you may find yourself wishing for an earlier time, or you may find new appreciation for your own. Regardless, I think the pursuit is valuable. For the rest of you, putting up with me will help fulfill your general ed. requirements. Now, let's talk through the syllabus…"   
  
After class, the older man walked up to her and shook her hand. "Dr. Carmichael, I'm Peter Janson. I enjoyed watching those kids squirm there. If they'd thought about it, they would have realized they were in the wrong building for chemistry, but at that age, you just don't think that way." Dr. Carmichael chuckled, and Peter continued, "I hope I'm not overstepping myself, but you seem awfully young yourself to be teaching history."   
  
"Not everyone teaches history from memory, Mr. Janson." She grinned at him. "That's the whole point I'm trying to get across. History really can be interesting, but you have to make it interesting. Say, I'm thinking about starting a reading group to work through a variety of historical literature and modern historical fiction. Would you be interested?"   
  
"I think I would, provided you don't keep me so busy with class that I won't have time for anything else." She flashed him another grin at that.   
  
"I think you'll manage. I've been asking around the faculty, but so far I haven't gotten much of a response."   
  
"Why don't you ask your students? They're young, but there might be interest, anyway. They might just surprise you."   
  
"I might just do that. For now, though, I think the next class needs to get in here." She quickly erased the board before collecting her things and leaving the room.   
  
  
  
The class got underway with no more pranks by either professor or the class. Dr. Carmichael taught as if she was remembering the events of her own past, not just reciting facts from a book. She clearly had a passion for the subject. She talked about events that occurred hundreds of years ago as if they were yesterday. At the end of the second week of class, she closed lecture saying, "I have been trying to start a reading group among the faculty, but so far I haven't had much success, so I'd like to extend the offer to all of you. It will be an opportunity to study historical literature and modern retellings of historical events. It's the 'living history' I'm trying to get across to you. Please email me if you're interested. There is no set time, so please let me know what works for your schedules."   
Surprisingly, Dr. Carmichael got several responses to her request, and soon they had a Friday night reading group established. Friday night was an awkward time, but it was the only one that would work with busy college schedules. It also kept attendance low, but Amy didn't mind. In the end, one faculty member had joined, an older woman who taught harp. Elizabeth Olson was in her fifties and quiet. Peter Janson also joined the group. Four younger students also joined. Madeline Jackson, or Mattie, was outgoing, but isolated. She seemed to know almost everyone at the college, but no one well. Randy Clausen and Kim Howard pretty much kept to themselves. They'd grown up together in the same small town and were best friends. Randy was the only one of the group who looked really athletic, and Kim was pretty, but not remarkable, other than her hobby of fine embroidery. Mark Thorson was attractive, but studious and painfully shy. He had a 4.0 GPA. Despite the academic quietness, he carried himself well, like a dancer or a swordsman.   
  
The group started at the local Barnes and Noble coffee shop, discussing _Lord of the Rings_. Amy kept to herself, letting the others discuss it as they would. Mark had read many of the reference books to Tolkein's works, including the Silmarillion and the Unfinished Tales. Once they got him talking, he was a fascinating addition to the discussion. He was willing to talk, but it took a lot to get him started. As they wrapped up the discussion, Mark seemed to realize just how much he'd said, and looked almost embarrassed about it.   
  
Pete Janson was also a fascinating character. He was a Vietnam veteran and a widower. He remembered Kennedy's assassination as if it were yesterday. He was willing to talk about the Vietnam War and had a different take on things than the younger students. He was going back to school to try to get over bad memories from Vietnam and prove to his grown children that he could handle college and professional work. He wasn't close to his children, but he had put them through college, and they were almost condescending about the fact that he'd never even applied to college. Pete didn't know what he would study, figuring he'd figure it out after he took a few classes. He had worked for years as an auto mechanic, another reason for his children's condescension. He laughed that they probably never thought about his paycheck, nor the fact that he worked much saner hours than any of them in their "professional jobs". _


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2  
  
                A couple weeks into the group, after they'd moved on to other books, Mark invited them all to a Renaissance festival in his hometown about an hour's drive from the college.  Everyone gave non-committal answers, but the next week, Mattie stopped by Dr. Carmichael's office.   
    
                "Hi, Mattie!  Come on in!  How are you?"   
    
                "I'm doing pretty well, Dr. Carmichael.  I was wondering if you're going to be going to Mark's Renaissance festival.  I'm kind of thinking about going myself."   
    
                "Actually, I probably will go.  Would you like to carpool?"   
    
                "Sure!  My car isn't terribly reliable."   
    
                "That's OK.  I'll drive."  Dr. Carmichael chuckled.  Cars were such a bother.   
    
                "I don't really have anything to wear, but I was thinking about hitting the local Goodwill stores."   
    
                "If you'd like, I can bring something for you.  You and I are just about the same size, and I have a couple dresses that would be perfect for that kind of festival.  Why don't we meet here about 9:00 Saturday morning, and we can change there."   
    
                Saturday came and Mattie and Dr. Carmichael drove to the fairgrounds where the festival would be held.  There were two garment bags in the back of the car, but Amy wouldn't show Mattie the dresses until they got to the festival.  The two women went to the bathrooms there and Amy handed Mattie one of the garment bags before stepping into one of the stalls to change.  Mattie slipped into another stall and opened the bag.  The dress inside was beautiful.  It was deep red velvet, simple, but elegant.  The sleeves were flared and fell almost to the floor.  The square neckline wasn't too low, but flattering.  It fit her perfectly.  She put her boots back on, glad the 2" heels kept the hem from dragging on the ground.  After stuffing her other clothes in the garment bag, Mattie opened the door and walked out of the stall.   
    
                Dr. Carmichael was standing in front of the mirror in a beautiful dark green dress.  It seemed made for her.  Her long dark hair was down and fell almost to her waist.  There was an elegance about her that stole Mattie's breath.  "Wow!"   
    
                "Quit gawking, Mattie.  I can get dolled up when I want to.  Let me help you with your hair."  Fifteen minutes later, they'd finished with hair and taken garment bags back to the car.   
    
                "Any idea where to find Mark?"  Amy asked while scanning the crowd.   
    
                "Not a clue.  Look—there's swordfighting over there.  Let's go look!  That is, if you want to…"  She trailed off, a little unsure of herself, remembering that this was her professor, not a school friend.   
    
                "Yes, let's."  Dr. Carmichael took the lead, and they wandered over to the sparring ring.  "Well, what do you know?  We find him when we aren't looking for him."   
    
                Mattie looked at her quickly, confused, before looking back at the competitors.  She gasped, recognizing Mark.  Dr. Carmichael whispered, "Looks different without his shirt, doesn't he?"  Indeed, Mark had removed his shirt because of the heat.  Muscles neither woman would have guessed existed gleamed with sweat.  "I always enjoy Indian summers, but this is an added benefit."  Mattie looked at her askance, but the professor continued serenely, "Just because I'm older doesn't mean I can't look.  He's also an excellent swordsman. Look at the fighting or the fighters, I don't care.  Just enjoy the show, Mattie.  It's no crime to look."   
    
                After another minute or so, the match ended, and Mark took a towel from a fencepost.  He wiped off his face, then looked up and noticed Mattie and Dr. Carmichael.  He stared at them for a moment before recognition set in.  He glanced down at his bare chest, a little embarrassed, but walked over to them anyway.   
    
                "Hey!  It's good to see you two.  You look great."  He was speaking to them both, but his eyes were riveted on Mattie.  He seemed to realize it and turned his gaze back to Dr. Carmichael.   
    
                "You're an excellent swordsman, Mark.  Where did you learn?"   
    
                "My dad…before he died…"   
    
                "I'm sorry."  
  
  
                "No.  It's OK.  I miss him, but for the most part, I'm over it."   
    
                "Sometime we'll have to spar.  I haven't used a sword in a long time, so I'd probably be easy prey, but it would be fun to try."   
    
                "Yeah, I'd like that.  Any time…well, sort of."   
    
                Dr. Carmichael laughed.  "Anytime it's convenient, you mean.  Perhaps later today.  Is there a program to the event?"   
    
                "There are a lot of things scheduled throughout the day, but the only organized thing is the noon meal.  Why don't you let me get cleaned up a little, and I'll show you around."  Dr. Carmichael nodded, and he turned away from them, wiping off the sweat before pulling on the discarded shirt.  He returned the sword to its scabbard, which he buckled around his waist.   
    
                When Mark got back, Dr. Carmichael spoke.  "Are you pretty active in this group?"   
    
                "Not as much as I used to be.  I go to the occasional festival, and I practice a little archery here and there, but I haven't been terribly active in it since my dad died a couple years back.  The rest of my family thinks it's stupid, and it's easier not to aggravate them."   
    
                "Are you close to them?"  Dr. Carmichael asked.   
    
                "Not really.  I avoid them as much as I can.  I'm supposed to be at a cousin's birthday party right now, but I couldn't bring myself to sit through endless hours of 8-year-olds' temper tantrums.  Here, if you've got that kind of attitude, you'll find yourself in the stocks."   
    
                "Do they actually use them?"   
    
                "Only with volunteers.  If anyone's really rowdy, we just call the police.  If it's just an annoying drunk, we usually give them the option of the stocks before we call the cops."  Mark chuckled.  "No one here could be anywhere near as bad as my cousins, anyway."   
    
                Mark showed them around for an hour, and then it was time to find their places for lunch.  He led them to the tent where the main meal would be held.  "Andrew!"  He called out a name, and a well-dressed man turned to them.  He looked like the "lord" of the feast.  The other man walked over.   
    
                "Mark!  It's good to see you."  The two shook hands.  "And who are these two fine ladies?"  Mark introduced them, and Andrew kissed both women's hands.  Mattie looked a little uncomfortable, but Amy was completely in her element.   
    
                "It's a pleasure, milord."  Dr. Carmichael's reply came easily.   
    
                "Would you care to join me at the high table?"  Andrew asked.   
    
                "We'd be honored."  Amy took the elbow Andrew offered, and chuckled as Mattie hesitantly took Mark's arm.  The foursome was seated, and after a short introduction, the first course was served.  Amy asked Andrew about the Renaissance group, and kept the conversation going throughout most of the meal.  However outgoing Mattie usually was, she was nervous, and it was all Amy could do to keep her involved in the conversation.  The older woman watched Mattie and Mark with amusement.  Mark was back to being very shy, and Mattie, nervous as she was, wasn't doing a very good job of engaging him in conversation.    
    
                Eventually, the meal ended, and Amy slipped off on her own, leaving Mattie with Mark.  She found them half an hour later laughing over Mattie's attempts at archery.  The long sleeves didn't help.  Mark fired a few shots with an obviously modern bow, and at least hit the target.  Mattie struggled to even bend the bow, but when she did, she usually ended up hitting the haystacks behind the target range.  Once Mark ran back to retrieve the arrows, Amy walked up to them and strung the bow she was carrying.   
    
                "Where did you get that?"  Mattie asked.   
    
                "You obviously didn't look in my trunk."  Dr. Carmichael turned her attention back to the bow, and Mattie noticed she had changed into a light green tunic and darker green pants.  A sheathed sword hung at her side.  "I was hoping I'd have a chance to get this out, so I brought a change of clothes so I'd be able to shoot without worrying about my dress."  Mark returned with the arrows, and offered them to Dr. Carmichael.  Amy looked at them for a moment before pulling one out of the quiver at her back.  She drew the bow and shot a perfect bullseye in one fluid motion.  The two students just stared at her for a moment.  Mark was the first to find his voice.  "Might I look at your bow?  It's beautiful."  There was no trace of technology on it, just elegant carvings.   
    
                "Try it if you'd like."  Dr. Carmichael handed it to him and watched him examine the bow, and amused look on her face.  Mark took an arrow from his pile and drew the bow.  It required more effort than he'd expected.  He took careful aim and fired, managing to hit the second circle on the target.  He handed the bow back to the professor.   
    
                "Thanks, Dr. Carmichael.  Your bow is amazing."   
    
                "I'm glad you like it.  Are you still game for a little sword fighting?"   
    
                "Sure, I think.  If your swordfighting is anything like your archery, though, I may be in trouble."   
    
                Amy laughed, a clear sound that seemed to fill all of them with her mirth.  "Let's give it a try, and pass judgement later."  The threesome made their way to the open field set aside for swordfighting.  Amy set her bow and quiver aside, then drew her sword, raising it in salute before beginning.  They circled each other for a moment, then Amy feinted in, and the fight began in earnest.  Mark was good, but so was Amy.  They played cat-and-mouse for several minutes, but Amy started pushing Mark harder, faster.  Her stamina was greater than his, and he eventually yielded to a sword at his neck.  There was a round of applause, and Mark looked surprised when he saw a large audience gathered there.  The rest of the day passed uneventfully.   
    
                Mattie was quiet on the drive back.  Dr. Carmichael gave her space.  It had been quite a day.  The attraction for Mark had caught the girl off-guard.  It had felt good to practice swordfighting and archery again.  Amy hadn't taken time for that kind of practice in years.  She dropped Mattie off at her dorm, then drove to her quiet house.  The house was elegantly furnished, but empty.  Amy missed having people around.  She was isolated here.  Nevertheless, life goes on.   



	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for the reviews so far. Megan, the details will become clearer in a few chapters. As you may have noticed, I tend to update daily. Enjoy!  
  
Ch. 3   
  
The next week, Beth Olson didn't come to the reading group's Friday meeting. The rest of them were surprised, but not too concerned. Beth was a performer, and she often had appointments or lessons on short notice. Dr. Carmichael called her home Saturday afternoon, but a man answered and told her Beth wasn't available. On Monday, Dr. Carmichael dropped by Beth's office. The door was closed, but there was a light coming under the door. She knocked, but there was no answer. There was little sound coming from the office, something that might have been soft crying. Amy waited a moment, then knocked again. Getting no answer, Amy pushed the door open gently.   
  
Beth was sitting at her desk, head down on her arms. "Beth, can I come in?" The other woman jumped. "It's just me—Amy. Are you OK?"   
  
Elizabeth looked up and smiled weakly. "Not really."   
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Amy closed the door, then sat down next to her.   
  
"Not really, but I think I'd better." Beth's eyes had dark circles under them. Through many tears, the story came out. Beth had returned early from a performance Thursday night to find her husband in their bed with his secretary. They had fought, and he'd hit her. She was staying in a hotel and filing for divorce. Amy sat with her and held her until she had to leave for class, but before she did, she offered to let the other woman stay with her.   
  
Beth moved in with Amy, and life settled into a routine once again. Amy called a few friends on the law faculty. Most of them knew who Beth was, and they were outraged to hear about the situation. With help from most the law faculty, Beth's divorce went through within weeks. Her ex-husband had counted on getting most of their combined assets with the help of his cousin, a well-off lawyer who lived a few hours away. He hadn't counted on going up against half the law faculty of one of the best law schools in the region. After a couple weeks, Beth started talking about finding her own place again, but Amy discouraged her. She was enjoying the company, as well as the music, and the two remained roommates as the semester continued. Beth's car wasn't terribly reliable, and the extra help was a godsend.   
  
Beth eventually told the reading group, which was quickly become a close-knit group of friends, and Amy Carmichael watched, hiding a knowing smile, as Pete Janson offered to deal with her ex-husband if he should ever trouble her again. Pete was outraged at what had happened, but they managed to calm him down. He had a deeply ingrained sense of chivalry, but the tale came after the fact, and while Beth's ex had kept the house and a few other things, she had come out of the divorce very well-off. She'd declined to file assault charges, but she had filed a restraint order against her ex, and he knew better than to even try to approach her again. His cousin may have been a moderately good lawyer, but the man was also hung over more often than not and often unprepared, and the divorce proceedings hadn't gone well for them. He ex-husband's lawyer had come to the first hearing cocky and rude, but seeing several of his former professors had brought him down to earth pretty quickly, and after a while, he quit even trying.   
  
  
  
A few weeks later, the reading group was tackling Goëthe's The Sorrows of Young Werther, but when they met to discuss it, Randy looked a little uncomfortable. When the discussion turned to Werther's suicide, Randy got up and walked a ways away. Kim followed him. The discussion fell flat after that. Eventually the two of them returned, and Randy told of his mother's suicide. She'd overdosed on drugs, just down the hall from ten-year old Randy. His father blamed him for allowing it to happen, even though Randy had been too young to understand what was happening. Kim's family had never approved of Randy, and when she stood by him through difficult teen years, her family had turned her out. The two of them had been living on their own since they were sixteen. They'd shared an apartment until they graduated high school, and now they were relying on college housing, even during the summers. Part of Kim's difficulties with her family had come about because they assumed she was sleeping with Randy, but the friends' relationship never been anything except platonic.   
  
Randy had never been close to the rest of his family. His relationship with his father had never recovered from the wedge his mother's suicide had driven between them. Randy had tried to make peace several times, but his father would have none of it. Eventually, the older man had developed lung cancer from years of smoking, which had killed him just a few months ago. The rest of Randy's family avoided him as well as they could, which suited him. His father's family looked down on him for living with Kim, and his mother's family blamed Randy, his father, and the rest of society for keeping his mother from getting an abortion. They had convinced themselves she had never wanted a child and Randy's father had forced her to have Randy. Further, they thought the emotional strain was what had forced her to commit suicide.   
  
Randy and Kim had also had a hard time from insurance companies, teachers, and friends for living together. No one seemed to look deep enough to realize the two were alone and simply supporting each other. There was nothing romantic about their relationship, like most people assumed, and without parental support, they had had a very difficult time with car and health insurance, as well as getting into college and getting loans to pay for tuition. Fortunately, an anonymous donor had heard about their situation and was paying part of their tuition, but both of them worked a lot to make ends meet. Randy usually ended doing construction in the summers, and Kim usually worked twelve hours a day in summer, and at least four during the school year. 


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4   
  
Time passed, and the reading group gave up on new material in December. No one had time to do any extra reading. Only Amy seemed unstressed. Even though they didn't work on any new books, the group continued to meet, often at her house. The reading group became a kind of support group for them. One night just weeks before finals, they met at Amy's house. After everyone was seated in the living room with sodas, coffee, or tea, Amy spoke.   
  
"I don't think there's any point in trying to discuss literature. What are all of your plans for Christmas?"   
  
There were shrugs all around. Mark's family was trying to get him to stay with them over the holidays. He was trying his best to get out of it. Randy and Kim would stay in their dorm rooms and exchange gifts between the two of them. Beth had no family, so she'd probably just stay at the house. Pete's story was the same. He lived alone in an apartment. His children lived at least an hour's drive away. Even Mattie, who had the most normal family life of any of them, really didn't have any plans. Her family was alive, and they supported her, but she had always been a misfit. She told them that evening that she'd been adopted, and had never grown close to her adopted family. She was going to stay in her dorm for most of the holidays and just come home for Christmas day.   
  
"Well, since it sounds like no one has no great plans, why don't we spend the holidays together? I have a trip I've been thinking about taking, and I'd be happy to have company. You know, Mark, I should never have gone to your Renaissance festival. I've been restless ever since. I'm torn. I'm feeling homesick, but I don't want to leave any of you, either."   
  
Mattie spoke up. "Can't you go visit for the holidays?"   
  
Amy smiled sadly, playing with a strand of golden hair. "Unfortunately, it's not that easy. If I leave, it will be for good. Home is a long ways away, a lot farther than any of you could ever imagine."   
  
"I've traveled an awful lot, Amy," Pete said. "I have a hard time buying that. What's going on? Who are you—really?"   
  
Amy was startled by the question. He was perceptive. "Good question, Pete. It's one few people think to ask me." Amy looked more uncomfortable than any of them had ever seen her. She was usually so poised, but now she was fidgeting with the tag on her tea bag, not meeting eyes. After a moment, she looked up, having composed herself. "You probably won't believe me, but here goes. You know I had you all to read _Lord of the Rings_ as an example of historical fiction. It's not quite as fictional as you might think. Middle Earth is my home. We all joke about teaching history from memory, but I really do. I've lived here for about twenty-five hundred years, and watched Earth develop, but now I'm getting homesick. I'm one of the eldest of the Elves, and I miss being around people my own age." She paused for a long moment. "Do you think I'm crazy yet?"   
  
"Actually, no," Kim replied. "Coming from anyone else, I'd laugh it off as crazy, but I believe you. Don't ask me to explain it, but it makes perfect sense to me."   
  
The others chimed in their assent, too, but Mark sat quietly, looking down into his coffee. After a moment, he lifted his head. "Is it possible for us to go with you?"   
  
Amy just stared at him. After a moment, Pete chimed in. "Well? Is it?"   
  
"Yes, it is," Amy conceded. "But you'd never be able to come back. You'd have to leave everything behind—family, friends…"   
  
"I don't claim to speak for the rest, Dr. Carmichael but I think I've got my family and friends right here in this room." Randy's voice was quiet, but firm. The others chorused their agreement.   
  
"If you want to go, we'll be with you," Pete said firmly. "We're with you on this one."   
  
Amy Carmichael looked around the room for a moment, overwhelmed, and finally nodded. "OK. We'll leave once I've got my grades in and everyone is finished with finals. I have one condition, though: unless we're at school, call me Amy."   
  
  
  
So it came to be that a two weeks later, the seven of them gathered at Amy's house. They had spent the last two weeks cramming for exams, but also learning Westron. They were dressed in jeans and t-shirts except for Amy, who wore the pale green tunic and darker pants she'd worn the day of the Renaissance festival. She had a pack strapped to her back. The others had a few personal mementos, but other than that, carried only blankets, food, and a few bottles of water. The food consisted mostly of trail mix and beef jerky, with a few pieces of fresh fruit thrown in. Pete had a knife stuck into his belt.   
  
They piled into Amy and Peter's cars, throwing belongings into the trunks, where Amy's weapons were already stashed. They drove four hours to a forest in the middle of nowhere, or at least that's what it seemed to the students. After paying the parking fee for the national park, they got their things from the car trunks. Amy strung her bow and shouldered it and a quiver of arrows. She also pulled a sheathed sword out of the trunk. She drew it out of the sheath just a couple inches to test the blade, which was very sharp, indeed. This wasn't the practice sword she'd used at the Renaissance festival. Once everyone was ready, they headed off hiking in the woods, stopping only to eat quickly and to deal with other necessary functions.   
  
As night fell, the small party could detect nothing different from the forest they'd been walking in much of the day. They stopped at a likely campsite, and Pete helped gather firewood, and Amy lit a fire somehow, even though no one had brought matches. The others were confused and tired.   
  
"Amy, I hope I'm not just being stupid, but where are we going? It seems like we've been walking forever. Isn't there some kind of magic that has to 'poof' us there?"   
  
Amy chuckled. "If there was, we wouldn't be hiking through this wood. No, we have to go the hard way. Another couple days should do it, depending on how much time we make. It shouldn't be more than a week at most." There were groans all around, but Amy laughed. "Are you tired of this already? I never said the way there was easy." The mirth disappeared from her face. "Seriously, you can go back if you want. The passage between the worlds isn't easy. I'll take you back if you want."   
  
Mark spoke for them all. "I don't think so. You won't get rid of us that easy. You're going to have to listen to a lot of griping on the way there, especially if it's going to be a week's worth of walking, but we aren't going to turn back. We just didn't expect to have to walk all the way there."   
  
Amy nodded. "There is magic to it, at least what you might think of as magic, but it isn't the easy 'poof!' and you're there kind. You'll notice over the next couple days we won't run into the landmarks we should have. Pete knows the area and I think he's noticed it already. If you'd come here alone, you'd be in the foothills of mountains right now, not in this valley. The change will be gradual, but we are leaving the world you know. Right now, we aren't really in either world, but as we keep walking, we'll gradually make the transition into Middle Earth. Don't think about it too much or you'll get a real headache and you won't be able to sleep. Speaking of sleep, I think it's time for that for all of you."   
  
"Do we need to set a watch?" Pete asked.   
  
"Eventually, it will become necessary, but not yet. I'll let you know when setting a watch becomes necessary." Pete nodded and wrapped himself up in a blanket from his pack, appearing to fall asleep immediately. The others followed gradually. Mark watched Mattie shiver for a few minutes before lying down beside her, covering them both with his blanket and holding her close. They both fell asleep a few minutes later, and then Amy, still sitting by the fire, heard a chuckle from Pete's general direction.   
  
"You'll play matchmaker for those two yet. What are you doing still up? If we need a watch we should share it, not let you stay up all night."   
  
"Actually, I need a lot less sleep than you might think, Pete." Amy's voice was just audible, just loud enough for him to hear without waking the others. "Elves tend to get by on less sleep than Men. Besides, I want some time to think."   
  
"Care to share your thoughts? I'm having trouble sleeping, anyway."   
  
"I'm just remembering a lot of things. It's been ages—literally—since I've been back to Middle Earth. I don't know exactly what the date will be when we get back. Time isn't constant between the two. I'm not sure how much of Tolkein's work is actual occurrence and how much is literary license, but I imagine most of it is historically accurate. We will probably return to a time earlier than the end of _The Lord of the Rings_. I'm worried about what we'll find when we get there. Middle Earth has enormous potential, both for good and evil. We may find the world a lot darker than I expect. Besides that, it's still very wild, at least compared to the lives these kids have lived. You've seen war, possibly more brutal than any I've seen, but none of these kids have. Even Beth hasn't seen much difficulty. Sure, she's lived through a lot, but she's never watched anyone die before."   
  
"I know what you mean. I'd still like to get my hands on her ex, though. I don't know what he was thinking cheating on a gem like that—and then hitting her!" Pete paused for a moment. "It's probably a good thing we're leaving before I get my chance. Oh, well. At least she'll be well out of his reach. You say you've lived through war. Would you mind telling me more, or would it hurt too much?"   
  
"It's painful to remember, but time does make things easier, and I've had thousands of years to deal with it. I was young when it happened, but I watched Elves slay other Elves, then betray each other, and fight each other rather than unifying to fight the common enemy. What's more, I watched Men listen to a deceiver and turn away from everything they knew was right and then repress their lessers simply because they could. I've seen them consumed and destroyed for love of power and atrocities committed for the sake of greed. None of the races of Middle Earth is free from that taint—Elves, Men, the Dwarves; even the Valar and the Maiar themselves. I guess the point is that I've lived through a lot. For now, though, you should try to sleep, and we should quit making noise." Pete fell asleep to the sight of Amy wandering aimlessly around the camp, singing softly. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for the reviews so far. I always enjoy feedback. Sorry some of the chapter endings are abrupt. I tend to write a continuous composition, marking breaks in the story as I go, then break it into chapters when I'm done based on length as well as material. Sometimes I don't spend enough time rounding out the chapters. Enjoy!  
  
Ch. 5   
  
Days passed, and the grumbling became less and less as time passed. Pete, Mark and Randy adapted pretty easily, and they frequently got caught taking more than their fair share of the gear. Mattie tried to argue for gender equality, but she had to admit that the guys were just in better shape than she, Kim and Beth were. Amy never seemed even slightly winded. It was as if she was slowing herself down for them. As they walked, Amy continued teaching them Westron. They had learned a lot, but there was still a lot of work to do.   
  
Amy often laughed to herself as she saw the group pair up more and more. Pete would go out of his way to help Beth, though he never pushed her for a relationship. He knew she was still hurting from her husband's betrayal and the divorce. He would have fit in well in Mark's Renaissance group, with his sense of chivalry. Randy and Kim usually walked together, but Amy wasn't quite sure what to think of the two of them. They had been friends and roommates for so many years, it would take a miracle for the two of them to realize they were in love. She had no doubt the potential was there, but questioned if the two of them would ever figure it out. The most obvious couple was Mattie and Mark. There was no established relationship yet, but they weren't fighting it, either. They would usually sleep beside each other, sharing warmth against the December chill, but there were never romantic overtures. Here in the forest, Mark had lost much of his shyness, but not all of it. He was nervous to say anything to Mattie, afraid that he'd offend her.   
  
Several days after they'd begun their journey, the group was just settling down for the night. It was a bright, clear night with a full moon. Mattie was wandering around, a little restless. The rest of the group had already settled in for the night. She'd wandered several yards away from the group, just far enough to be out of sight. Mark got up and walked over to her, coming to stand beside her as she looked up at the stars.   
  
"You OK, Mattie? I'd think you'd be beat and fast asleep already."   
  
"Yeah. I'm a little tired, but not as bad as I have been the last couple days. I'm learning to sleep anywhere. The bruises are even beginning to fade. I suppose you're pretty used to bruises and soreness, with your sword training. I'm just restless. It isn't homesickness. I was never close to my family, and I wouldn't want to go home, anyway, but I still feel like there's something missing, even now. I can't really identify it. Ugh! You probably think I'm crazy."   
  
"No, I don't." Mark reached over and took her shoulder, turning her to face him. She was closer than he'd realized, and their faces were only inches apart, but neither made any move to pull back. "I feel it, too. Even now, among friends and the family we've built, I'm lonely. Alone. It's the same thing you're feeling. I'm sure of it. On the surface, we're as different as night and day, but I think deep down, we're two of a kind. Now I'm the one who sounds cr—"   
  
He was silenced by Mattie's lips on his. The both stood there for a moment, stunned, before they realized what was happening. When they did, Mark slid his arms around Mattie's waist and her hands went to his neck. They stood there kissing for several more minutes before turning by unspoken agreement and walking back to camp, where they laid down together and fell asleep in seconds.   
  
Amy watched them return and lay down with a sad smile. Eventually the whole group would pair off, but there was no one for one old Elf. It was best that way, but it was lonely. She drew her knees up to her chest where she sat on a rock, sitting there for a few minutes before getting up and curling up in her blanket and falling asleep herself.   
  
She woke a few hours later to the sound of distant howls. She quickly refreshed the fire before settling back to wait. They would have to post a watch from now on. Pete stirred, but when she didn't say anything, he went back to sleep. She didn't want to push the others to lose sleep, but they were close enough now to Middle Earth that the dangers of Middle Earth could indeed find them. She sat up a couple more hours, then woke Pete about two hours before dawn.   
  
"We're getting close enough to Middle Earth that we will need a watch. I'd like to rest a little more tonight…"   
  
"Say no more. I'll watch the rest of the night. We can figure out a more elegant solution tomorrow. Get some rest."   
  
The next morning, Amy spoke to them all as they ate breakfast. "We're getting close enough now to Middle Earth that we'll have to be a little more careful. We'll have to have an overnight watch, and no one should wander alone, especially at night." She almost laughed at the guilty look Mark and Mattie shared, then continued. "There probably won't be any significant trouble, but we're just going to have to start being more careful. The other thing this means is that we're getting closer to the end of this delightful trek." She got a couple of laughs before she continued. "We've been moving a little slower than I anticipated, but I don't think we'll be on the road more than a couple more days, at least until we get to Middle Earth. I don't know exactly where we'll arrive, but hopefully we'll be able to find help from the Elves without too much trouble."   
  
The next couple days passed uneventfully, and the third day, Amy started moving faster. There was an excited glint in her eyes. Randy called to her. "Amy, slow down! We don't move as fast as you. Are we almost there or something?"   
  
"Yeah, we are. I'm recognizing our surroundings. Provided I can get my bearings and things haven't changed too much, we should be in Rivendell in a couple days. It's probably the best place we could have ended up. If Elrond is still there and nothing strange has happened, we should be able to rest there for as long as we want. After that, who knows? For the moment, we keep walking." That brought a few groans, but they kept going. It was all they could do to keep up. 


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6   
  
In the end, it wasn't that day, or the next, but the third that brought them to Rivendell. They woke in the morning to arrows in their faces. Amy didn't seem even remotely surprised, but Pete was angry, and several others were scared. Mattie had been on guard, but hadn't heard anything.   
  
Amy sat up slowly, hands up. When she spoke, her voice could have frozen the Bruinen. "Kindly remove the arrows. This is hardly the reception I expected in Imladris of all places." She looked around a little more carefully, then spoke directly to the Elf whose arrow was pointed at Pete. "Glorfindel, what's the meaning of this? Why are travelers so ill treated miles from the Last Homely House?"   
  
With a silent signal, the Elves lowered their bows. "These days have been dark, Almare. We had no word of your arrival, and we have had cause to fear any unannounced travelers. It has been long since we have had any word of you."   
  
"That aside, I think you can see I'm not a threat. These are my _trusted_ companions. What a way to return to Middle Earth." She shook her head.   
  
"I'm sorry, Almare, but the times have been dark. We do not like to distrust travelers, but more and more, we are forced to do so."   
  
"I'm sorry to be so testy, too, Glorfindel, but waking up to arrows in your face will tend to do that. Now, can we continue on our way to Imladris?"   
  
"Of course. Shall I send for horses?"   
  
"No. We've walked this far, we can make it a couple leagues further. If I don't miss my bearings, we should be there by evening, anyway."   
  
"It's only about half a day's walk from here."   
  
"It's that for you or me. These humans don't move as quickly as we do. You needn't wait for us. We're close enough to Rivendell we should encounter no trouble."   
  
"Very well. I'll send word ahead so they'll be expecting you." With that, the Elves faded back into the woods. Mattie looked at her feet, embarrassed.   
  
"Don't worry about not hearing them, Mattie. No human can hear an Elf approach if the Elf is trying to be quiet. I should have woken up myself, too. Things must be pretty bad for them to have been so suspicious. I'm sorry about that. I had hoped for a better reception. Hopefully we'll be greeted better in Rivendell."   
  
"Is Almare your Elvish name?" Beth asked, still a little shaken.   
  
"Yes. Amy Carmichael is a name I assumed to get along in Earth society. I've used a variety of names, depending on where I was living and when. It's just something to help fit in. I suppose we'd better get moving."   
  
"Are we really slowing you down that much?" Randy asked.   
  
"Yes, but it's OK. Elves are naturally strong and graceful, at least compared to Men. In any case, standing here jabbering is slowing us down more than anything. Let's get going."   
  
  
  
That evening, the group did indeed reach Rivendell. As soon as they arrived, a messenger went in to inform Elrond, who was at dinner. Glorfindel met them in the courtyard a few minutes later.   
  
"Almare, it's good to see you again. Please, come in. I've had rooms prepared for you. We're just finishing our evening meal, but I can have something brought for you. I've also ordered baths to be prepared for you."   
  
"Are you implying we need them?" Amy's face was completely serious.   
  
"I didn't mean anything, Almare. I wasn't trying to suggest…" He caught the mischievous glint in her eyes. "You little…"   
  
"Thank you, Glorfindel. I think we're all ready to clean up and sleep in a real bed. I should pay my respects to Lord Elrond before retiring, though."   
  
"It isn't necessary. I spoke to him about your arrival, and he told me to ask you to simply take your ease, and he'll see you in the morning—that is, unless you wish otherwise." Glorfindel had regained his composure.   
  
"No. That really does sound wonderful, and there's no hurry."   
  
"I'll take you to your rooms." Amy nodded and took the arm he offered, and the small group tramped after them. There was a suite of rooms for the women, and another one for the men. Each suite had a central sitting room, with bedrooms around it. Amy, Beth and Peter had their own bedrooms, and Mattie and Kim shared a room, as did Randy and Mark. Each group found hot baths waiting for them, and soft sleeping clothes. They were asleep the moment their heads hit the soft pillows.   
  
A servant woke the guys in the morning, and Amy woke the rest of the women. She had been awake since dawn. Someone had laid out fresh clothes for all of them. For the women, there were elegant dresses, much like the ones Amy had brought to the Renaissance festival months ago. The men had tunics and leggings much like the Elves wore.   
  
Only minutes after they were dressed and ready, a servant summoned them to breakfast. He guided them to the hall, where Elrond, Glorfindel, Elrond's sons, and an old man with a staff all waited for them. Amy seemed to start a little when she saw the old man, but he grinned at her, then stood with the others.   
  
Elrond greeted them. "Almare, it is good to see you once again. It has been many lifetimes of men since we last saw each other. I would like you to meet my twin sons, Elladan and Elrohir, and Mithrandir, one of the Istari. My daughter, Arwen, will join us soon."   
  
"Well met, my lords. I am not unacquainted with Mithrandir, but I left before your sons were born. What of Celebrían?" Amy stopped abruptly at the look that crossed Elrond's face. It passed in an instant, but not before she saw the pain in his eyes.*   
  
"Celebrían was attacked by Orcs on a journey. She did not survive." Elrond closed his eyes for a moment, but his voice was steady.   
  
"I am truly sorry, my lord. I did not mean to cause you pain." Amy restrained herself from reaching out to him. She looked over at Mithrandir helplessly.   
  
"You could not have known. Please forgive me for darkening the morning with my griefs. Ah, here is Arwen. Allow me to introduce Arwen Undómiel, the Evenstar of our people."   
  
Arwen walked over to them and took her place at her father's side. Pete elbowed Randy to get him to stop staring. Elrond spoke again. "Please, sit, and we will eat."   
  
They ate quietly. Amy spoke quietly with Arwen from time to time, but it was just idle chat. After the meal, Elrond sent the travelers off to explore a bit, asking Amy to join him, Glorfindel, and Mithrandir after lunch. She led them out to the gardens, where they sat down to talk.   
  
"What do you think so far? Is it everything you imagined it would be?"   
  
Beth answered for all of them. "That and more. It's funny, though. Throughout the trip here, I've found my memory about the books we read fading." The others nodded their agreement. It had been much the same for them.   
  
"Those events haven't occurred here yet. If we remembered what will happen, we might attempt to change the future. We're allowed passage between the realms, but since time isn't completely constant, it is, on rare occasion, possible to basically foretell the future. For most of us, time flows ever forward—maybe not at a constant pace, but always forward, never back. For a very few people, Tolkein among them, time wasn't constant. Tolkein came here and gathered information about the history of Middle Earth, but in such a way that he returned to his own time, even though the things he saw here were far in the future compared to the time he was living in. It's confusing, I know. I would never be able to travel in time like that. Tolkein could, but the Valar would never allow an Elf to do that. I left early in the Third Age, and now I return just nearly three thousand years later. I left in the 125th year of the Third age, and it's 3018 now. I spent roughly twenty-five hundred years in your world, so, for me, the time has been relatively constant." Amy paused and chuckled at the amazed looks she was getting. "I've been around a lot longer than that, guys, so don't be too surprised when I don't make much of five hundred years."   
  
Mark spoke. "Just how long have you been around?"   
  
"Do you really want to know the answer to that, Mark?"   
  
"Yes, I do."   
  
"I was already grown when Galadriel was born." Most of the group just stared, confused, but Mark drew in a shocked breath. "I'm one of the oldest Elves remaining in Middle Earth. Don't ask me for a number, because I don't think any of us really knows. Nobody kept track of time very well during the First Age. I know the length of the second age, and what has passed of the third age, because Men kept track. Time doesn't mean a lot to Elves. It's part of the reason I was never keen on classes remembering a lot of dates." Everyone chuckled at that. "We've sat around for long enough. Let's explore a little more, and then it will be time for lunch." With that, they got up and did just that, returning just in time for lunch.   
  
* For information about Celebrían and her children, see the appendices to ROTK. Celebrían was Elrond's wife who was injured in an Orc attack. The three children (Elladan, Elrohir, and Arwen) were born early in the Third Age; Celebrían was attacked later in the Third Age). In this AU, she was killed; in the books, she crossed the sea to Valinor. 


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7   
  
Lunch was another quiet affair, then Amy took the foreigners back to their rooms for a much-needed nap. She walked to Elrond's study and greeted Elrond, Glorfindel, and Gandalf warmly.   
  
"It is good to see you once more, Almare," the wizard said.   
  
"Likewise, old friend." Gandalf stood, and Amy gave him a big hug. "It has been too long."   
  
When she stepped back, Elrond motioned her to a seat. "Thank you for coming, Almare. I imagine you will have many questions."   
  
"I'm certain I will, but all of them don't need to be resolved this afternoon. Not even I pretend that three thousand years isn't quite a while." The others laughed with her. "I needed the time away, but I'm glad to be back."   
  
"Where will you stay?" Glorfindel asked.   
  
"I'm not sure yet. My young companions need rest for the moment, and we can make decisions later. The journey took a lot out of them."   
  
"I can imagine. You are welcome to stay here as long as you would like, Almare," Elrond said. "Likewise, I'm certain Galadriel would be pleased to have you visit her in Lothlórien. It is not often she is able to speak with one who has lived as long as she."   
  
"Of course. You may not realize it, but I was her handmaiden for many years. I'm not sure either of us cares to remember many of those years, though. The First Age was a difficult time."   
  
"Forgive me. I did not think." Elrond nodded apologetically.   
  
Gandalf chuckled. "I do believe your coming back was worth it, Almare, if only to hear him say that! I didn't think I'd ever see the day when he'd say anything of the sort!"   
  
Elrond had the grace to simply duck his head for a moment. He lifted his head, then spoke. "As I said, you are welcome to stay here as long as you wish. If there is anything you need, please ask. Whenever you like, I can tell you what has happened since you left."   
  
"Thank you. I'll let you know. I think for the moment, I'll probably just explore a little bit and enjoy my homecoming."   
  
"Of course." Elrond rose, and kissed her hand. He turned and walked out the door, followed by Glorfindel. Gandalf stayed where he sat.   
  
"What is it, old friend?"   
  
"I can almost see the questions revolving in your head, questions you don't want to ask Elrond directly."   
  
Amy ducked her head for a moment. "I saw the pain in his eyes when I mentioned Celebrían. I didn't want to say anything more, but I am curious. I'm also curious about how you came to be here."   
  
"It's a good thing most people will assume we met early in the Third Age. There are few in Middle Earth who know what the Istari truly are, and those who do not know, need not. Here I am known as Mithrandir by the Elves, and Gandalf by Men, as well as a few other names, but the one you know should not be spoken this side of the Sea." He paused a minute before continuing. "Elrond cared for Celebrían deeply, but she was attacked by Orcs while travelling. He was deeply hurt by her death, but continued here for the sake of his children and the Elves who remained in Rivendell. Five hundred years have dulled the pain a bit, but he is alone, and it makes healing difficult. He has isolated himself from all of us—me, his children, his friends. He claims he does it to spare us the pain, but it is eating him up inside.   
  
"That would be more than enough, but there is another pain for him yet. Arwen Undómiel has betrothed herself to a mortal. She will face the same fate as her ancestor Lúthien." *   
  
"Who is this Man?"   
  
"Aragorn, son of Arathorn. He is Isildur's heir. Aragorn was raised here as Elrond's son, Estel, but Arwen was living in Lothlórien with her grandmother at the time."   
  
"Hope…"   
  
"Yes. They met once he was grown, and pledged themselves to each other in Lothlórien. Elrond has forbidden them to marry until Aragorn has taken his ancestor's throne, but whether Aragorn succeeds or dies in the attempt, he will lose Arwen. She would not survive Aragorn's death."   
  
After a long pause, Amy spoke. "Is there anything else I should know?"   
  
"There are many things. That is all you needed to hear from me. I suppose, while we're at it, I might as well tell you more of it. The One Ring has been found. It is on its way here. We will soon have to decide what is to be done with it—not just the Elves, but all the free peoples of Middle Earth."   
  
"The Ruling Ring…if only Isildur had destroyed it when he had the chance."   
  
"Aye, and Aragorn feels the weight of that failure. He will have to try to atone for his ancestor's mistakes."   
  
"It would be a heavy burden on anyone, and to place it on one so young…"   
  
Gandalf nodded, then smiled. "Just do not let him hear you call him young. He is young when compared to us, but already old in the counting of men. The Edain are few in these days, and they are exiles among lesser Men. He has lived longer than most of them ever will."   
  
"I thought the Ring was lost. How was it found?"   
  
"A Hobbit named Déagol found it some five hundred years ago, but his cousin Sméagol murdered him to get it. The Ring corrupted Sméagol, called Gollum, and drove him mad. He lost the Ring to another Hobbit named Bilbo Baggins, who passed it on to his nephew, Frodo."   
  
"A being willingly surrendered the One Ring?"   
  
"Amazing, isn't it? Hobbits truly are surprising creatures, and I fear they will rule the fate of us all in times to come, as they have already by finding the Ring." Gandalf grunted, then stood. "Enough of this dark talk. You should be enjoying your return to Middle Earth, not hearing all its woes. Go and join your young friends."   
  
"I'll have to see if any of them are awake. When I left them, they were resting. They don't require as much sleep as they might think, but they do enjoy it—enormously. I've never really understood it." The wizard chuckled, then followed her out the door.   
  
* Some of the information about Lúthien and Beren is found in the appendices to ROTK. Lúthien was an Elf who married a mortal, Beren, sacrificing her immortality in the process. The wizards, or the Istari, are not fully explained in the trilogy. The fuller explanation is found in the Silmarillion. They are Maiar sent to Middle Earth to oppose the Enemy. Specifically, Gandalf is the Maia Olorin. Maia were angelic figures of lesser power than the Valar, who were more powerful, but still subject to Eru, who was the ultimate creator and God of this universe. 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry about the slow start to this story. I said I'd update daily, and for the most part it has been every other day. I was going to post this yesterday, but my internet was down. Thanks for the reviews so far. I always enjoy the feedback. Please continue. Thanks especially to Tolkein Freak for your very detailed review. Greywind Elf, I've updated chapter 7 to include your suggestion (stating that Eru is also called Ilúvatar).  
Tolkein Fan: Goodness, no, you haven't offended me. Unqualified or unexplained criticism is unpleasant, but not constructive criticism/advice that's aimed in drawing out the best in me as a writer. Reviews such as yours are some of the most rewarding to me. To specifically address some of the questions you asked, yes, the AU element with Celbrían having died is significant (see the summary for the character pairings). You raise a good point about the memories, one that I had missed initially. To address it, I will say that Amy's memories have faded more significantly than the humans' (see comment in this chapter*). I didn't intend Amy's age for shock value, but simply to place her in the timeline. As far as her difference in age from Galadriel, I left it ambiguous precisely because time wasn't counted much at all in those first days; she is only slightly older than Galadriel. The significance of her age is that she is someone who has lived through the ages and both seen and lived the history of Middle Earth. The explanation comes in conversation with the humans, who are accustomed to counting years precisely, and I envision an Elf who has lived in our world for so many years would adjust her explanation to that mindset. More of Amy's personal history will come out in later chapters. Let me know if you have more questions or I haven't explained anything sufficiently. Thanks a lot for taking the time to really examine this and review!  
  
Ch. 8   
  
Later that day, Amy showed the "youngsters" around Rivendell a bit more. She also began to fill them in on some of the history all save Mark had missed, as well as a little even he hadn't read before (or had forgotten). Even though all of them had read about Rivendell and the Elves, they were awed by the reality of it. Glorfindel caught up with them later in the gardens, and he and Amy spent much of the afternoon chatting while the others wandered on their own. Predictably, they paired up in their explorations. Mark and Pete, dragging Mattie and Elizabeth with them, soon found the armory. They got some of the Elves to let them in and show them around. Kim and Randy spent most of their time wandering aimlessly and chatting.   
  
Glorfindel and Amy sat on a bench in the garden. "Other than accosting innocent travelers, how have you been, Glorfindel?"   
  
"About the same as always. The world of Men always seems to change so quickly, yet we remain constant, yet waning."   
  
"And what of Elrond?"   
  
"I assume Mithrandir told you of Celebrían's death in your little conference earlier?" After she nodded, he continued. "It has been difficult for him. He won't share the pain with any of us. The discovery of the Ruling Ring has given him a purpose again, but I worry for him. Arwen will soon marry Aragorn—I feel that this will happen—and I fear it will remove his remaining purpose for living, and he will fade. Anyway, he fears to burden us with his pains, yet I do the same to you. I apologize."   
  
"You needn't apologize. I wanted to know. Mithrandir told me most of this, but it's good to hear it from another. I had some knowledge of events of this age before I returned, but the memories have faded. My companions remember most of it, but my own memories have faded back to the point when I left*. How has Galadriel been?" Amy purposely changed the subject.   
  
"You'd do better asking Arwen than me, but as far as I know, she is well. The loss of her daughter hurt her, but she continues to be strong."   
  
Amy nodded. That was the Galadriel she knew—ever strong. "After everything she's lived through, I'd be surprised at less."   
  
Glorfindel nodded. "I suppose you're right about that. You were her maid in the Elder days, were you not?"   
  
"For a while. I followed her to Middle Earth, but stood apart during the Kinslaying. I saw it all happen, and I will always remember it, but at least I have the consolation of not having participated. My passage into the West is assured when I choose to take it. I do not think I will go for a while yet, though. I have only just returned to Middle Earth, and I would like to spend some time here before I leave. I also have the young ones to think of. I brought them here, and I could not simply leave them. I did not realize things had progressed quite this far. If I had, I'm not sure I would have brought them at all."**   
  
"How is it that you came to bring them in the first place? Didn't they have families that they left behind?"   
  
"Not really. A few did have living families, but they were not close. The seven of us had become a closer family than any they had known before. I love them like children and siblings. It has been so long since I've had that kind of a relationship, and they needed it, too. They had no one. The six of them weren't even friends save for two before we all met."   
  
"How did you meet?"   
  
"I was their teacher. The people there claim to value learning, but few of them take the time or effort to learn much of their own history, and I learned it quickly and took to teaching it. I suppose it's difficult when you live a hundred years at best."   
  
"A hundred years? I've never seen any of them live that long save the Edain, and they live far longer."   
  
"I know. In that world, they have found ways to prolong their natural spans, much as the Númenoreans did in their waning days. They lose their minds and their bodies are so frail they break at a simple fall, yet they strive to continue even then. It's another thing I will probably never understand about them. Oh, well."*** The two sat in companionable silence for a couple minutes, then Pete and Mark walked up. Arwen came from another direction, accompanied by Beth and Mattie.   
  
Amy called out to them. "Did you guys enjoy the armory?"   
  
"It's amazing!" Mark's eyes were blazing.   
  
"It would take you to get that worked up over weapons, Mark. I suppose Pete's interest vindicates you a bit. And what about you two?" Amy looked over at the women.   
  
"Lady Arwen showed us some of the musical instruments they use here." Beth looked excited.   
  
"Can you play any of them?" She looked at the other Elves, then said, "Beth was a musician in the world she came from."   
  
"I think I could learn without too much trouble. I got Mattie to admit she sings, so the two of us may be able to attempt something. I know we won't be able to hold a candle to the Elves, but it might be fun to try, anyway."   
  
"I'd love to hear it. Don't sell yourselves short. Perhaps one of these days, we'll gather in the Hall of Fire and you'll be able to hear some of the Elvish poetry and music. And one of these days, we'll also have to get you guys out training with some of the Elves here. Would you care to work with them, Glorfindel? Mark is quite good with a sword. I have no idea about Pete. The weapons here are not what he's accustomed to using."   
  
"I think I might be willing to give it a try. You might also talk to Elladan and Elrohir while they're actually here. Prince Legolas of Mirkwood has just arrived. We haven't heard much from Estel, but I hope he'll get back shortly. We're worried about him." Glorfindel glanced up at Arwen as he spoke. "He went after the Hobbits who have the Ring, and we haven't heard from him in a few days. Mithrandir was detained, so he was unable to go after them, and Aragorn went in his stead."   
  
Glorfindel trailed off, but Arwen spoke. "We have heard that the Nazgûl ride, so there is danger for both Aragorn and the Hobbits. Have you met Bilbo yet?"   
  
Glad for the change of subject, Amy shook her head. "No. I know who he is, but I haven't met him. Hobbits must be amazing for one of them to have willingly surrendered the Ring."   
  
"They would not think so, but you are correct. For the most part, they do not enjoy adventure, but Mithrandir seems to think the day is coming when all of Middle Earth will rest in their small hands. Bilbo sleeps a lot, like your young friends, but I would suggest you find time to speak to him. His story is fascinating."   
  
"I'll have to do that. Thank you, Arwen. I suppose we all ought to get ready for supper."   
  
"Yes, Prince Legolas has arrived from Mirkwood, and the meal tonight will be a welcome banquet for him." Arwen said, and they all got up and went inside.   
  
** The Kinslaying at Alqualondë was one of the most tragic events of the First Age. Endeavoring to return to Middle Earth from Valinor to regain the Silmarils, precious jewels stolen by Morgoth and Ungoliant, the forces of Fëanor killed other Elves in order to get ships so they could return to Middle Earth. Because of her participation in the Kinslaying, Galadriel was banned from returning to Valinor for many years. She was allowed to return because of her work guarding against Sauron and because she resisted the temptation to take the Ring when Frodo offered it to her.   
  
*** The Númenoreans were descended from Elros, the twin brother of Elrond. The twins were called Peredhil, or half-elven because they were descended from both Men and Elves, as well as Melian, one of the Maia. When given the choice at the dawn of the Second Age, Elrond chose to be an immortal Elf, but Elros chose to be a Man. The Númenoreans ruled a continent that was lost at the end of the Second Age. Their life spans were much longer than lesser men, owing to their ancestry. At first, when they died, they accepted death gracefully without descending into old age, but as the Second Age progressed, they sought to extend their lives artificially, growing old and senile before death finally claimed them. 


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9   
  
A maid came in, and between Amy and the maid, they got the girls ready. Glorfindel followed the guys and helped them pick appropriate clothing. They all went down to dinner, Amy on Glorfindel's arm and the rest pairing up as they would. In the dining room, Amy was the first to meet Legolas, and they chatted for a few minutes. Randy elbowed a staring Kim, and Mark had to fight to keep Mattie's attention. Pete and Beth just chuckled over it, but the prince was attractive, and the younger women were more than a little distracted by him. Dinner went all right, and afterwards, a few of the younger Elves took the six humans under their wings and showed them around some more. As much exploring as they'd done, there was still a lot to learn.   
  
Amy, freed from worrying about them, wandered around Rivendell, finding herself at Elrond's study. The door was open, and she saw Mithrandir and Glorfindel in there with Elrond, so she started to leave, but Mithrandir and Glorfindel stood and walked out, grim expressions on their faces. Glorfindel nudged Amy to go in as he left.   
  
Elrond stood as she entered and nodded to her. They stood there for a moment before Amy broke the silence. "How are you, Elrond?"   
  
"I am well. How goes your readjustment?"   
  
"I'm fine. My companions are settling in and things seem to be going well for them, too. Mithrandir and Glorfindel looked pretty grim when they left just now. May I ask what it was about?"   
  
"Aragorn and the Hobbits may be in trouble. The Nazgûl are abroad. Glorfindel is going to search for them."   
  
"I've heard a little about the situation."   
  
"Yes. Glorfindel hopes to find them and help them complete their journey here. Mithrandir is quite worried about the Ringbearer."   
  
"I can imagine. How are you holding up under all of this?"   
  
"Better than Glorfindel or even Mithrandir would paint it. They worry after me like mother hens. I am not nearly so fragile as they think." Elrond stood and walked to the balcony, clasping his hands behind his back while looking out over the valley.   
  
"Still, you've gone through a lot. I left Middle Earth when things got to be too much for me. You haven't had that freedom." Amy walked over to join him.   
  
"There are people here who need me. I will not abandon them."   
  
"No, of course not." There was an awkward silence. Amy broke it. "Probably the thing I missed the most while I was away was the forest. There are woods there, but nothing like here. The trees there are silent. They have cut down many of the forests for dwellings made out of rock and timber. It is a dreary place."   
  
Elrond nodded. "I have traveled to Minas Tirith before, and even there, I miss the forest. If I understand you correctly, the world where you lived was far more dreary yet."   
  
"Yes, it was. I'm glad to be back. I haven't yet spent a lot of time out in the forest. Would you like to walk with me?" She bit her lip, a little nervous. What had possessed her to ask that? While she was one of the oldest of the Noldor, Elrond was a lord, of higher social status than she. Nevertheless, the words could not be taken back.   
  
Elrond nodded. "I would indeed like that. It will be light yet for another hour and the moon will be full. Excuse me, please, for a moment, to change my clothes."   
  
Amy nodded. The robes wouldn't be terribly comfortable for walking. Her dress wouldn't be the best, either. He left to change, and she hurried to her room to do the same. They met again in the study. Elrond was wearing a tunic and leggings, a knife held in his belt. His hair was pulled back like always, most of it allowed to hang free, but there was no circlet on his head. Amy stared at him for a moment, entranced, before shaking herself awake again. He must have noticed, but didn't say anything, or so she thought. Amy chided herself. She could envision Mattie or Kim acting that way, but she was supposed to be the mature one.   
  
Elrond was experiencing something similar. Her long hair was straight, not wavy like many Elves, and like most of the Noldor, it was dark. A few strands were pulled back in such a way as to keep all of it out of her face. She wore a cream colored blouse above a split skirt that fell to about two inches above the floor. Despite the informal clothing, the sight stole his breath. He recovered quickly, hoping she hadn't caught him staring.   
  
Elrond offered her his arm, and they walked out into the cool evening. The sun was just beginning to sink, and he led her to a ridge with a clear view of the western sky over the forest, just a few minutes' walk from Rivendell. They stood together and watched the sun set. After the sun was down, they wandered the familiar paths for most of an hour, not speaking much, but just enjoying the other's company. They were too far from the city to see lights from the dwellings, and the two of them found a little clearing where they could look up at the stars. Elrond pointed at one in particular, one Amy couldn't quite spot, so he came behind her and pointed over her shoulder, resting the other hand on her other shoulder. She spotted the star eventually, but it was difficult to think with him standing that close behind her. Elrond indicated another star, one that was far above them, and Amy leaned her head back to look up at it. Before she realized it, her head was resting on Elrond's shoulder as she looked up at the sky. After a moment, she lifted her head and moved away from him.   
  
"I suppose we'd better head back." Her voice was a little unsteady, and Amy berated herself for acting like a young girl with a crush, but when she lifted her head to look up at Elrond, she saw something of the same feelings mirrored in his eyes. She quickly glanced back down, not sure if either of them was ready for this. They walked back in silence, and Amy slipped into the suite as quietly as she could, but the others were already sound asleep. She could have made as much noise as they did and still not woken them. 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Please continue. I have updated Ch. 8 to fix a minor grammar note pointed out by Greywind Elf (no change in content). Tolkein Freak, more information about Amy's history comes out in a few chapters. Enjoy!  
  
Ch. 10   
  
The next morning, Amy got her young companions up without too much difficulty. They did enjoy sleeping in, but the prospect of breakfast got them up.   
  
Once she woke up, one of the first things Kim said was, "So how did your evening with Elrond go, Amy?" The Elf looked up sharply and Kim realized she'd hit closer to the mark than she'd imagined.   
  
"It was fine. We took a walk in the woods near the city."   
  
"Is that all?" Kim was teasing now.   
  
"Actually, yes, it was." Amy tried to look stern, but Kim met her gaze and after a moment, the two burst out giggling.   
  
"You like him, don't you?"   
  
"Yeah, I suppose so. It's crazy. I barely know him, and I'm far too old to think about marriage, and he's lost his wife just recently, but when I get near him, it's like I'm your age again. Even if I wanted to consider marriage, he's so much younger than me…"   
  
"And you couldn't care a whit for all the excuses."   
  
"Nope. I just don't want to hurt him more than he has been already, or alienate him. I think I'm going crazy. Every time I get close to him, my heart starts beating a thousand times a minute, or else it feels like it stops all together. Ugh! You guys are the ones who are supposed to act like this, not me!"   
  
"So you're going to blame it all on age?" Mattie walked over, brushing her hair.   
  
"I never said that."   
  
"You implied it. You're too old for him, you're too old for romance—give it a break, Amy. My impression has been that age doesn't matter for Elves, anyway."   
  
"It isn't quite as simple as that, but I suppose you're right that I'm obsessing on it. The rational part of my mind is trying to make any excuse it can to convince my heart to give up on him. I lived in your world for so long I picked up on a few of your ideas about age. I also learned not to get close to people, since they were just going to die, anyway. I guess I'm just a little afraid to get close to people."   
  
"Well, something tells me you should _quit it_! You can't distance yourself from everyone, and you'll make yourself miserable if you try."   
  
"I know. It's just that I don't want to get hurt. Death is a hard thing for Elves to deal with."   
  
Kim walked over and hugged her. "Come on. Let's get down to breakfast before we're too depressed to go at all." Amy laughed a bit, then left the room to tap on the guys' door. They were taking their time, so the girls went down without them. When they got down to the hall, Elrond asked about the guys.   
  
"They just took their time getting ready. I think they overslept. Without Glorfindel to wake them, we're lucky they woke up at all. I'll never understand Men." Arwen, sitting beside her father, smiled a little at the comment. Her brothers weren't there yet, either, and Glorfindel was already out searching for Aragorn and the Hobbits.   
  
Elrond simply shrugged, then stood. "Then would you care to join me?" He pulled out a chair, which Amy sat in. The others took places around them. The guys got in about five minutes later, but the places at Elrond's table were filled, so they filled in where they could. Amy spent most of breakfast chatting with Elrond and Arwen. Any time Elrond wasn't looking, Amy's eyes were on him. She didn't eat a lot, picking at her food. After breakfast, Elrond left to attend to a few issues of the household, and Amy went with the young people out to the gardens. Mattie and Mark headed off on their own, receiving a good measure of ribbing in the process, then the rest of them settled down to talk.   
  
"So how are you guys adapting to life here? Is it everything you imagined?"   
  
"That, and then some." Kim laughed. "It's amazing."   
  
"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. What about you, Pete?"   
  
"We're adjusting pretty well." Pete answered after a moment. "I can't claim nearly as many years as you, but I think age has its benefits. I'm enjoying learning about this world, and Legolas promised to give me an introduction to archery later today. I've never held a bow before. I'll probably make a total fool of myself."   
  
"Legolas is a master archer. Just don't be surprised if you come out of it a little sore. It isn't quite as simple as it looks, but if anyone can teach you, he can. Beth, what about you?"   
  
"Some of the musicians invited me to spend the afternoon with them. I'm looking forward to it, but I'm also a little unsure of myself. I was a good musician before, but I'm not sure exactly how to fit in here. Oh, well. I'm sure it will be fine."   
  
Randy whispered something to Kim, and after a moment, the two of them excused themselves and walked off together. Pete watched them leave, then laughed softly. "Do you think those two will ever figure out they're crazy about each other?"   
  
"I hope so. I didn't bring all of you here to play matchmaker, but it is an added benefit." Amy was grinning a bit, too. "Now if I can just do something with the two of you…" She laughed out loud as Beth looked down, blushing, and Pete sputtered for a moment. Amy stood gracefully. "I'll see you two later. I'm going to go try catch up on the news of the last age—the three thousand years that I missed." With that, she left them there and walked off, smiling to herself. They just needed a nudge, and she'd given them that.   
  
  
  
With the couples all off on their own, Amy was left to herself. She wandered inside for a while, but found no one to talk with. Everyone was busy with their own errands. Eventually, her wanderings took her by Elrond's study. He was sitting at a table with a book in front of him, but his gaze was vacant, staring out toward the river valley.   
  
"Elrond?" Amy called out, but the Elven lord didn't respond. Hesitantly, she walked in. "Elrond?" she asked again softly. She gently placed a hand on his shoulder. He jumped a bit.   
  
"Almare. Forgive me. I did not hear you enter." He placed a hand on hers, still resting on her shoulder.   
  
Amy was distracted herself. When she'd first touched his shoulder, her fingers had brushed the ebony hair, and now his warm fingers were covering hers. She regained enough of her wits to reply. "I saw you sitting, and I wondered if everything is alright…"   
  
"Forgive me for worrying you." Elrond stood, not releasing her hand, but moving it from his shoulder, holding it between them. "It seems I spend more and more time in contemplation lately. I worry over the events of Middle Earth at large. Glorfindel will likely have to face the Nazgûl, and that is something I would not wish on any being. The One Ring is on its way here, and soon I will have to guide a council that will decide what to do with it. Whatever wisdom I have gained in my life, I fear it may not be enough to guide us through this time, and even if the Ring is destroyed, and Aragorn takes his throne…" Elrond trailed off.   
  
"Arwen will stay with him, the Elves will fade, and you will have to decide whether to stay, alone, or cross the sea…" Amy finished for him.   
  
"Still alone." Amy closed her eyes at Elrond's words. She could see the pain in his eyes, hear it in his voice.   
  
"You aren't alone. The other Elves will stand by you. You won't be left alone."   
  
"Alone amongst a crowd is often harder than having no one at all around you."   
  
"I suppose it is. Do you really feel that alone, here among your people?"   
  
"At times. I have friends, but no one with whom I can truly share my life." Elrond paused for a moment, then seemed to realize he was still holding her hand. He brought it to his lips and kissed it gently. "Again I must beg your forgiveness. I do not need to burden you with my complaints."   
  
When Elrond released her hand, Amy didn't let it drop, but brought it to his cheek. "If you don't share your burdens, they will continually weigh heavier and heavier on you. A burden is made lighter by sharing, not only because it is shared between more people. I'm convinced that the sum of the weight is less when a burden is shared. I've had to learn that through many hard experiences, so I think I have cause to speak."   
  
Elrond smiled softly, then turned his head to kiss the palm of her hand. To Amy, it felt as if a jolt of electricity was running through her. Elrond turned his head back to meet her eyes, covering her hand with his own. He was standing so close, Amy could have easily reached up and kissed him, but looking into his eyes, she could tell he wasn't ready for that, so she hugged him briefly, then stepped away.   
  
"Thank you." Elrond's words could have meant a great many things. Thank you for giving him a sympathetic ear, thank you for her friendship, thank you for not kissing him, thank you for the possibility of a relationship, or for giving him a way out… Most likely it was at a mixture of several things. She wasn't sure what she thought about the whole thing, either. She was attracted to Elrond, but she barely knew him, and while she was lonely, she wasn't sure if she was ready for a relationship, either. What had started as simple physical attraction was quickly becoming more. She turned and walked out, then wandered until she found Gandalf, and they chatted until lunch.   



	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. To address a reviewer's question: the comment about fading memories refers to what they read in Tolkein's books about War of the Ring. They have a general idea of the history of Middle Earth from reading LOTR, but no knowledge of the future (i.e. what happens to the Fellowship). They were overwhelmed by the reality of being in Rivendell, not because they have forgotten everything they knew about Middle Earth. I hope that helps! Enjoy!  
  
Ch. 11   
  
Lunch passed uneventfully, then the lot of them gathered in the training yard: Amy, Pete and Beth, the four younger students, Legolas, even Gandalf and a couple Elves. Amy was wearing fighting clothing, but wasn't carrying a weapon. Legolas took Pete off to the side and started teaching him to shoot a bow, and two of the Elves got swords out. Someone got one for Mark, and they started sparring. Absorbed with watching them, Amy didn't see Elrond come out to join them. He came up quietly behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She whirled around, startled, and almost stopped breathing when she found his face inches from hers.   
  
"Turnabout is fair play, is that it?" Amy said weakly, breaking the moment. Elrond chucked, and she realized he wasn't wearing his normal robes, but a light tunic belted over leggings, much like the previous night. A sheathed sword hung at his side, and he was holding another one.   
  
"I know you used to be quite adept at swordfighting, yourself. I was hoping I might test your skills."   
  
Amy nodded weakly, and at that moment an "I yield!" came from behind them. Amy looked over to see Mark's sparring partner on his back.   
  
"Mark has a few tricks up his sleeve." She turned from the downed Elf to Mark. "Good job, there. We'll have to have a go in a bit." Mark gave the Elf a hand up, then Amy spoke again. "Now clear out and give the old folks a chance."   
  
Even Legolas and Pete left off their shooting, and Amy noticed Arwen had come out and was standing beside Mithrandir. Heart in throat, she turned to Elrond and saluted him with the sword. They started tentatively, but the sparring quickly grew intense. They were well matched, and neither could score any kind of victory. Soon both of them grew tired, but they continued. When Elrond was very winded, Amy suddenly redoubled her attacks. She'd been holding a little strength yet in reserve. Blocking a high strike, she spun and swept his legs out from under him. She came down with a knee resting lightly on his sword arm and her sword held just over his neck.   
  
From the ground, Elrond chuckled. "Very good, Almare. It has been a long time since I've been beaten quite so soundly. I shall have to remember never to cross you." She stood up and offered him a hand up. He took it, and she pulled him up. Even though they were both sweaty, the touch of their hands was electric. Elrond felt it, too, but covered it as well as he could. The sparring passed to others, with both Amy and Elrond taking turns later, but not again with each other. A few of the watchers wandered off, including Beth and Arwen. Even Mithrandir got out and took a round with Mark, and another one with Amy. As old as he might seem, the wizard moved Glamdring with a speed that belied his age. After a bit, Mark also took a turn with Legolas training on the bow. Amy came up with a bow and fired a few well-aimed shots, but didn't engage with anyone in competition or training.   
  
The training grounds cleared out after a bit. Amy collected her arrows, then turned to see Elrond watching her. They were alone on the grounds. Elrond fixed her with a piercing stare. "You held back with me."   
  
Amy shrugged. "Experience counts. I could have fought dirtier. You held back, too. You didn't use nearly as much strength as you could have."   
  
Elrond shrugged, copying her. "There was no need for injury. We both could have fought harder, and we would have against an enemy. I am fortunate not to have to face you as an enemy."   
  
Amy looked down at the ground, suddenly sobered. "I have seen Elves kill Elves, and it is a sight I hope never to see again."   
  
"Forgive me. I did not mean to remind you of that."   
  
"There is nothing to forgive. It is when we cease to remember that we will repeat the mistakes of those days. I pray the Valar will prevent such a thing from ever happening again."   
  
"As do I. Still, I regret reminding you of it."   
  
Amy nodded. There was nothing more to say. She finished collecting her things, and handed Elrond the borrowed sword. He took it, but held it out in front of him.   
  
"I would be honored if you would keep it. I know you have no need of a weapon here, but it would make the occasional sparring match all the more likely." His eyes were sparkling with amusement.   
  
"And what if I take it, but refuse to spar?"   
  
"Such is your choice. Still, I would like to give it to you."   
  
"Thank you, but it isn't necessary. I brought my old sword back with me. I should have brought it this afternoon, but I hadn't intended to do any hard sparring. I'll have to get it out one of these days. For now, though, I suppose we ought to get cleaned up for supper. I'm a mess." She glanced down at herself. She was soaked with sweat and covered in dirt."   
  
"You look beautiful."   
  
Amy looked up at him sharply. Elrond stepped closer to her, then raised a hand to her cheek. Amy lifted a hand to rest it on his shoulder. She laughed dryly. "I've been telling you of sharing your burdens, and now I've piled my own on you, as well." She couldn't think of anything else to say.   
  
"You said yourself that they should be shared."   
  
"Yes, but I meant that you should share yours. I have dealt with my memories. The memories are difficult, but they no longer bring constant pain. Anyway, you're purposely twisting my words."   
  
"I'm just pointing out that it works both ways."   
  
"I suppose it does. There aren't a lot of people left who remember those days, and it's not something I could share with the younger ones. Even if I did, I don't think they would understand. They come from a world where Men slaughter Men with weapons far more brutal than any we possess. I was glad to spend time there, but I'm also glad to be back."   
  
"I'm glad to have you back." Elrond turned Amy's chin up so she was looking directly into his eyes. Time seemed to stop. He leaned down to kiss her. Just before his lips could touch hers, a discreet cough sounded. Mithrandir stepped out from behind the trees. Elrond and Amy stepped away from each other quickly.   
  
"I appear to have bad timing. I'm sorry for interrupting. I had just wondered what had happened to the two of you. Are you aware of the time? If you want to bathe before dinner, you'll need to hurry." With that, the wizard turned and walked away.   
  
Amy turned back to Elrond and rolled her eyes. "Bad timing is right."   
  
Elrond smiled wryly and nodded, then stepped close quickly and pulled her against him, cupping the back of her head with his hand and kissing her gently. Their arms wrapped around each other, and the two of them held each other for a moment before pulling apart.   
  
Amy rested her forehead against Elrond's. "He's right. We should get going."   
  
"Yes." Elrond stepped back reluctantly, then placed a hand at the small of her back as they turned to walk back together. They had to hurry, indeed, to get ready, and Amy ended up going to dinner with hair still wet from her bath. 


	12. Chapter 12

Ch. 12   
  
Somehow, Elrond had managed to clean up and get to dinner plenty early, looking as if he hadn't even worked out that afternoon. There was an empty chair between Elrond and Mithrandir, and Elrond waved Amy to it. She sat down, and dinner passed uneventfully. Mithrandir said nothing about what he'd seen after the sparring round, to the relief of both Amy and Elrond, but the swordfighting came up a lot throughout dinner. Amy noticed Arwen watching her a little more than usual, but neither Elf said anything.   
  
After dinner, Mattie, Kim, and Beth cornered Amy. They all but dragged her into the suite they shared. Mattie was the first to speak. "Just what happened out there after we left, Amy? I know it was something, because I've never seen you quite as flustered as when you came in before dinner. I knew you needed the time to get ready, but I'm dying to know."   
  
"I…I'm not sure I'm ready for the twenty questions session just yet. Suffice it to say that Elrond and I are becoming close."   
  
Kim hugged her. "I knew it!"   
  
"Easy guys—it's nothing yet. We're going to need to take our time with this."   
  
"Still, I think turnabout is fair play." Beth grinned. "After the stunt you pulled on Pete and me this morning…"   
  
"Did it work?" Amy was grinning now.   
  
"What!? Did it work—Why you—"   
  
"It must have worked. It takes a lot to get you that flustered, too."   
  
Beth dropped her head, blushing a bit. "Yeah, it worked."   
  
"And?"   
  
"And I'd rather not talk about it any more than you'd like to talk about you and Elrond. I'm sorry. We shouldn't have pushed you, but we were all curious."   
  
"Don't worry about it. I didn't bring you guys here to play matchmaker, but it is fun." Amy was fighting a grin as she said this.   
  
"Fun? Fun! Are all Elves as crazy as you?" Mattie was laughing out loud.   
  
"No. I'm one of the worst. Anyway, you and Mark didn't need much prodding."   
  
"No, I suppose not."   
  
Amy glanced over at Kim. She looked a little uncomfortable with the discussion. "Let's get out of here, shall we? You got your answers, now let's not stay cooped up in here all night."   
  
The others agreed, and Beth and Mattie hurried out. "Are you OK, Kim?"   
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just feeling a little out of it. The way things are working out, it almost seems natural that Randy and I would get together, but I just don't think it's ever going to happen. I think the others think it already has, but I just don't think it will."   
  
"Like I said, I didn't bring you here to play matchmaker. You can make whatever life you like here. You don't have to stay here in Rivendell, for that matter. I could arrange for any or all of you to travel to Gondor, or Rohan, or anywhere else you choose."   
  
"I know. I'm not ready to leave here just yet, but I'll keep that in mind. Anyway, this is getting depressing. Let's get out and do something."   
  
With that, the two women headed out, Kim on errands of her own, and Amy to find Elrond. She found him in his study, bent over books. She walked in and placed a hand on his shoulder. He didn't jump this time, but sat up and placed a hand over hers.   
  
"Buried in your books, even at this hour?"   
  
"I neglected them this afternoon. I have a few things I had meant to catch up on." Elrond sighed. "One would think I would manage to get ahead of these things somehow, but they always seem to arise to fill whatever time I have, no matter how much."   
  
"You let them fill the time. If you had other things to divert your attention, the books would simply have to take second priority."   
  
Elrond grinned up at her. "Is that a hint?"   
  
"You can take it however you will." As Amy spoke, he stood, not releasing her hand.   
  
"You are right. It has been many years since I have had something else to occupy my attention, so I have let the books and all the other inconsequential things occupy my time." He trailed his fingers through her hair. Amy closed her eyes, reveling in the sensation. Soon she felt his mouth on hers, and he gathered her against him. The two of them held each other for a long time. When they finally pulled apart, Amy rested her head on Elrond's shoulder, leaning against him.   
  
Amy felt Elrond's sigh as much as she heard it. "Now we are faced with a great question: what now?"   
  
Amy straightened to look at him. "What do you want to happen?"   
  
"I know what my heart says, but my mind is not as certain."   
  
Amy nodded, and leaned against him again. "When you're ready, I'll be waiting."   
  
Elrond stepped back from her and took her face in his hands. "You truly are amazing, Almare."   
  
Amy closed her eyes and ducked her head briefly. "Thank you."   
  
The two of them spent the rest of the evening together, wandering the house and the gardens, chatting with each other and whoever might come by. Eventually, Elrond walked her back to the entrance to the suite she shared with the other women.   
  
"Good night, Almare."   
  
"Good night, Elrond." She kissed him lightly before turning and going in. The others were already in bed, and she was able to slip into bed unnoticed.   
  
  
  
The next morning, after talking to the younger ones, Amy found Elrond. "How are you this morning, Elrond?"   
  
Elrond nodded, but his gaze was vacant. "I am well."   
  
"Are you alright? You seem distracted."   
  
"No. I am well." It was hardly eloquent, but it was the best he could do. She was right. He was very distracted. The last night's kisses had left him confused.   
  
"I've been thinking a lot, and I think it might be a good time for me to visit Galadriel in Lothlórien."   
  
"So soon?" Elrond turned to her quickly, startled.   
  
"Yes. I haven't seen Galadriel in many years, and it would be a good time to visit her. Besides, I think perhaps we would benefit from some time to sort out our emotions." Elrond's confusion was more obvious than hers, but Amy was feeling it, too. She wanted this relationship to occur, and she had fewer reservations about it, but it was occurring so quickly, and she needed some time apart from him to think. "I also think the young ones would enjoy the Golden Wood, and events being as they are, if we do not enjoy it now, they may not have another opportunity." She had learned enough of current events to know the dire times they were living in, and the implications of the coming cataclysm. The Elves would fade whether the Ring was destroyed or not.   
  
"Yes, you are correct." Elrond sighed deeply. "It is just very soon, and sudden."   
  
"Not so sudden, and in these times, we don't have the luxury of hundreds of years to explore each place, nor would the mortals, in any case."   
  
Elrond nodded. "When would you like to leave?"   
  
"Within a couple days. Can you spare an escort for us?"   
  
"I would not allow you to go without."   
  
"Not allow?" Amy grinned. "And do you think you could stop me?"   
  
Elrond chuckled at that, the tension beginning to slip away. "No, probably not. I will make arrangements. Have the young ones ridden before?"   
  
"Actually, I'm not sure. I'll work with them in the meantime. They will need suitable travel clothes."   
  
"I'll see to the details. You needn't worry about it."   
  
"Thank you, Elrond." She looked up at him, a little uncertain.   
  
Elrond smiled softly. He would miss her, but it was probably for the best. The space would allow him to reconcile himself to his feelings and to focus on the Ring. It would not be long before it arrived in Rivendell. Still, it would be at least a day before she could leave.   
  
Elrond moved closer and kissed her lightly. Amy's arms went around his neck, and they stood there, holding each other for a couple minutes. To the couple's slight disappointment, the arrangements came together quickly, and they planned to set out the next morning. Elrond and Amy spent much of the day together, enjoying each other's company as often as he could spare the time. At Amy's request, Legolas and Arwen gave the young ones their first lesson in riding. That night, they walked under the stars and kissed each other, but parted early. The party would leave early the next morning. 


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Ely Sinar, I checked chapter 10 on two different computers and it came up all right. It also looks OK on my enhanced stats list, so I'm not sure why you had trouble. If you can't get it up, let me know and I'll email the text of the chapter to you.  
  
Ch. 13   
  
Early in the morning, Amy pulled her young companions out of bed. Legolas got the guys up, but only Pete was willing. Pete and Legolas ended up pouring trickles of cold water on Randy and Mark's heads. That got them up, but not without complaint. Mattie managed to soothe Mark's annoyance, but the hour was too early for all of them save Pete, and most of them were still hurting from yesterday's rides. As they were getting ready, Elrond pulled Amy aside for a kiss and a quiet goodbye. They held each other for several minutes, then Amy wordlessly mounted her horse and the small party moved out. There were five Elven guards to accompany the seven of them.   
  
Once the students woke up fully, they enjoyed the ride, despite their soreness. The first couple days seemed long, but after that, the time seemed to fly and soon they passed through the Gap of Rohan and on the borders of the Golden Wood. The Elven horses followed their leaders without requiring guidance, which was fortunate for the gaping mortals. If not, they would have probably gotten lost. They were soon stopped by Lothlórien guards.   
  
A blond Elf stepped forward and greeted Amy. "It is good to see you, Almare. The Lady asked us to watch for your arrival."   
  
Amy smiled. "Likewise, Haldir. I am glad to see you once again. If it is agreeable to you, we are ready to take a break and have our noon meal."   
  
"Of course." He turned to the Rivendell guards. "Will you take your rest with us for a few days, or do you wish to return immediately?"   
  
The leader of the guards replied. "Thank you for the offer, but we will stop only long enough to share the meal with you, then we will return to Rivendell."   
  
"Of course. The Lady has sent a meal to break the monotony of trail rations. Please, share it with us with her compliments." Haldir motioned to his companions, and they brought out a basket of roast meat, fresh bread, and fresh fruit. The rest of the Lothlórien Elves materialized out of the woods. With Haldir, there were seven, and they all sat on the ground beside the Nimrodel and shared the meal, a welcome change from the preserved meals they'd been eating since they left Rivendell. They drank from the stream and were refreshed by its waters.   
  
After the meal, the Rivendell Elves left them, and Haldir and his companions led them through the woods. They made good time, and reached Caras Galadon just as darkness fell. Elves took their horses, and the guards slipped away, leaving Haldir to guide them through the elegant stairways to the throne room where Galadriel and Celeborn awaited them. The room was oval, built around the trunk of a great mallorn tree. When the small party reached the room, the Lord and Lady rose and walked down the steps to greet them. Galadriel walked forward and embraced Amy, then locked eyes with her for a long time. The humans looked at them and at each other, confused, but Haldir whispered to them, "Do not worry. All is well."   
  
Eventually, the Elven women stepped apart, and Galadriel walked over to the humans. They were all a little overwhelmed, but the Lady's gaze seemed to comfort them. "Welcome, travelers from another world. You have accompanied my friend on a perilous journey, leaving home, family, and friends behind, and for that I thank you—Elizabeth, Peter, Madeline, Randy, Kim, Mark." As she spoke each name, Galadriel turned to look at each one, and the humans heard her voice in their minds. "Be welcome in Lórien, and take your rest here. You will be welcome here for as long as you wish to stay. You have traveled far and are weary. Go now, and rest, and we will speak more when you have rested."   
  
Several Elves stepped forward from the sides of the room and guided the small party to _talans_ low and near to the ground, elegantly furnished and comfortable. Each one had a separate sleeping room, separated from a central chamber by curtains and carved screens that let the forest breeze flow through. The women shared one such _talan_, and the men had another.   
  
Before going to bed, the entire group gathered in the women's _talan_. Kim spoke up. "When she greeted us, Lady Galadriel said something about a perilous journey. What did that mean?"   
  
"The passage between the worlds is not lightly undertaken. It isn't just the length that keeps from being traveled often. We were fortunate not to have any trouble, but it is a dangerous journey, all the same."   
  
"How?" Mark asked.   
  
"The details don't matter." Mark didn't look satisfied at Amy's answer. "You don't want to know. Trust me. Let's just say that my return here was much easier than when I went there in the first place. None of you were in much danger. If you had been, I probably wouldn't have brought you, but there was danger."   
  
"To you?" Beth asked.   
  
"Yes. It doesn't matter now. What do you think of Lothlórien so far?"   
  
"It's great!" Mattie was enthusiastic.   
  
"I'm glad you think so. I hope you'll all enjoy exploring. It's not often that mortals are welcomed here. You are honored guests for my sake."   
  
"You seem to know the Lady, yes?" Pete asked.   
  
"Yes. She is barely younger than me. I was her handmaiden for many years. We spent much of the first and second ages together. I was with her when she wed Celeborn, and when her daughter Celebrían was born. Celebrían and I were never close, but her loss does pain me. There is a certain awkwardness for me now with the relationship I've begun with Elrond. He is not the only one still mourning Celbrían's loss." Amy trailed off.   
  
"Were you and Galadriel having some sort of discussion while you were staring at each other?" Mattie asked, changing the subject.   
  
"Yes. Galadriel has the skill to speak to minds, as I think you all experienced. You needn't tell what she said to each of you, unless you wish to. She and I will have to spend a lot of time catching up yet. You'll find that time means very little here, even less than it did in Rivendell. I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm ready to sleep in a real bed again. If there's anything you're dying to know, ask away, but I imagine most of it can wait for morning." That met with approval, and all of them went their separate ways. Baths had been prepared, and they were able to wash off the dust before slipping into soft robes and comfortable beds.   



	14. Chapter 14

Ch. 14   
  
True to prediction, the days in Lothlórien seemed to pass in a blur. Galadriel and Amy spent a lot of time together. A couple days after they'd arrived, the two Elven women were sitting on a high _talan_, overlooking the forest.   
  
"Almare, it has been many years, even for us. Tell me of your experiences, for I am curious about the other world."   
  
"It's hard to know where to start. I was there about three thousand years by their reckoning. When I left Middle Earth, one of the gifts I received was the ability to travel around their world apart from their transportation. Not frequently, or easily, but it let me explore the various land masses. Their world is very much divided by oceans, and travel across those oceans was difficult, especially for a woman alone.   
  
"What can I say? They are a violent people. Their entire history is one of war. Often one people group conquers another, simply because they can—much like the Nümenoreans when they used the lesser men before their downfall. When I arrived, the Romans were conquering their known world. Then later on, various people groups conquered a land they call America and all of its native people. They took other men as slaves, and even after they freed them, they treated them as inferior. Most recently, they developed weapons that could kill thousands and even millions without effort. Perhaps what strikes me the most, though, is their capacity to harm each other even when not at war. Their crimes don't even have motives many times. They kill and steal and maim seemingly without cause or motivation.   
  
"It wasn't all evil, though. It seems when events were at their darkest, individuals also demonstrated their capacity for good. During what was called World War II, many middle class families rescued those considered 'undesirable' from genocide at great risk to their own safety. When the American leader President Kennedy was assassinated, the American people pulled together like was rarely seen, and when thousands died when the World Trade Center was attacked, they rallied again.   
  
"They have amazing capabilities for medicine and technology, but they obsess over the technology itself rather than what they can do to help each other, and the medicine is so expensive that it is difficult for the poor to afford treatment. Their power to heal is strange. They treat symptoms and diseases, but they rarely treat the person. Much of what they have to treat is inflicted by other humans, and there are even some who try, and often succeed, to kill themselves. Their spans are short enough already. I don't understand why they would end it early. When they do die, it is rarely gracefully. Like the Nümenoreans near the end of their days, they seek to extend their days until they are senile and incapable of caring for themselves. In many parts of the world, children will not care for their parents, so they pay others to take care of many elderly in places they call _retirement homes_, where they spend their last years in boredom. They do the same thing with their children. They pay others to care for them and teach them, and then spend all their time working away from their families.   
  
"I think the most amusing thing about them must be their tendency to accept something simply because their parents believed it, and not to listen to anything else. For many years, they believed that insects sprang from rotting meat simply because nobody bothered to test the theory. On the other hand, young ones will often reject what their parents tell them, only to listen to others who are even more confused than they. They often fear what they don't understand, or else they demand everyone else tolerate whatever they say is right for them. There were several times I had to escape before I was killed as a witch.   
  
"Toward the end of my time there, I lived in the United States and taught history in a university. It amazes me how ignorant they are of their own past. It's not beyond their understanding, but they usually don't care. I was becoming more and more aware of this, and also lonely. I could never stay in one place for long. I was pretending to be human, but they age so quickly. I had to leave before anyone realized I was different. When this group of humans started to suspect something, I just let it happen. I couldn't isolate myself again. When they asked to come with me, I didn't know what to do. I probably shouldn't have brought them, but they were as much alone as I was. None of them has close family in the other world. They will be a family for each other here, away from their past hurts."   
  
"You say you didn't bring the young ones here to play matchmaker, yet that seems to have been the outcome." Galadriel's voice was even, but her eyes twinkled with amusement. Amy smiled at Galadriel, grateful for the change of subject.   
  
"Yes. Mark and Mattie were romantically involved even before we reached Middle Earth, and Beth and Pete started seeing each other shortly after we arrived in Rivendell. I think Randy and Kim would be happy together, but I have to figure out a way to get them to realize that."   
  
"Perhaps I can help with that." The two of them grinned conspiratorially, but Galadriel continued. "And what of yourself?"   
  
Amy looked down at her hands. "You know some of it already."   
  
"I know what has happened between you and Elrond, but what is in your heart? Do you love him?"   
  
"I think so."   
  
"You think so? You know your heart better than that, Almare."   
  
"You're right. Yes, I do love him. I wish it were that simple, but he's so far above my station…"   
  
Galadriel fixed her with a piercing glare. "That is an excuse. He doesn't care, and neither do you. The question remains—do you love him? Enough to spend eternity with him?"   
  
Amy sighed. Galadriel was not going to let her off the hook. "I think so. It is strange. I only spent a couple weeks with him, at least since I've been back, and yet I feel as if I do love him that much."   
  
"The heart is a strange thing. Do not distrust it simply because its message unnerves you, and do not deny yourself the opportunity for love because you fear to hurt me or Celeborn." Galadriel fixed her with a piercing stare.   
  
Amy looked down at her hands again, but Galadriel reached over and lifted her chin. "We still mourn my daughter, but recovery must come, and it has been too long in coming for Elrond. He remained in Middle Earth, but he has never fully released his grief, and I fear for him when Arwen too leaves to be joined to Aragorn. I hope he realizes what you offer. He would be a fool if he does not, but I fear the grief he holds so tightly may blind him to your love. And why did you flee so quickly here? Yes, he needed time apart from you, but you wished for the time apart, too. Why do you fear relationship with him?"   
  
"I'm not sure I understand myself. I didn't think I would be as overwhelmed as I was. It was almost a tangible fear. Perhaps it is because I've spent so long alone. The thought of depending so much on another is frightening."   
  
"I know how it is. I felt the same thing when Celeborn and I married. It was not so much that I relinquished freedom in loving him, but rather that I depended on someone else for my happiness. I nearly turned him away because I was intimidated by it, but I am glad that I did not. The years would have been very heavy, indeed, had I worn them alone. Do not fear to love. Its rewards are far greater than the risks. I only hope Elrond will see the same thing." With that, Galadriel stood and the two of them walked slowly down from their vantage point. 


	15. Chapter 15

Ch. 15  
  
  
Kim was wandering the city aimlessly. Beth and Pete were off together, as were Mark and Mattie. She hadn't wanted to follow any of them like a third wheel, nor had she wanted to cling to Randy. She'd insisted he go off with some of the Elves, who were teaching him archery. She didn't mind being alone. She'd always been a bit of a loner, and there was no reason for that to change simply because she'd come to Middle Earth.   
  
As she was wandering, Kim suddenly found Galadriel walking beside her. Kim was tall compared to human women, but next to the Lady of the Wood, she felt very short. She hadn't been aware of the Lady's approach, but somehow she wasn't startled.   
  
"How are you adjusting to life here, Kimberly?" Galadriel continued walking as she asked the question. She seemed to glide rather than move her feet.   
  
"It's wonderful. Thank you for letting us come here."   
  
"It is my pleasure. I have not seen Almare for several thousand years, and it is good to see her again, and her companions. You six mean a lot to her, and I welcome you as I would our Elven kindred."   
  
"I'm honored." Kim was trying not to fidget.   
  
"Of the six in your group, you are the most isolated." Kim made to speak, but Galadriel held up a hand to stop her. "Being alone is not always wrong, but I wonder that you choose it. You could associate with your companions, but you do not, not even your childhood friend."   
  
"I don't want to interfere with their lives. It's an awkward thing to 'tag along' with a couple, and I don't want Randy to feel like he has to spend time with me simply because neither of us has a romantic interest here, or because we are childhood friends." Why was she telling this woman her innermost secrets? "In another life, Randy and I might have had something, but I don't think there's any possibility of it in this one."   
  
"Why not?"   
  
Kim looked over at Galadriel. She hadn't expected that question. "We're friends—nothing more. I don't want to damage our friendship by trying to impose romance on it." For some reason, the words just spilled out.   
  
"The best marriages are made from the best friendships, Kimberly. Why do you think romance will damage your friendship?"   
  
"If it doesn't work out…"   
  
"Why would it not?"   
  
"Relationships fall through all the time…"   
  
"When the participants are not committed."   
  
"If he doesn't feel the same…"   
  
"And what do you think he feels?"   
  
"I have no idea."   
  
"Really, Kim? How old are you?"   
  
Kim looked over at Galadriel, confused. "Nineteen."   
  
"And how long have you known Randy?"   
  
"Since we were four…Fifteen years. I suppose that's the blink of an eye for you."   
  
"Do not devalue yourself or your experience. You've known Randy for fifteen years. You've watched him grow from a small child to a man. What do you think is in his heart? You know him well enough to answer."   
  
"I might, but I can't sort out what I know of him objectively from my own hopes and fantasies. That's what they are, fantasies that will never work out."   
  
"If that is what you tell yourself, that is what will happen. You would call it a 'self-fulfilling prophecy'." Galadriel cocked an eyebrow and looked over at the shorter girl.   
  
Kim looked down at the ground, then whispered, "I'm just so scared…"   
  
Galadriel smiled warmly. "If you allow yourself to fear change, you will always be alone. Kim, love is worth the risk. Trust in your heart, for it seldom lies, and continue to hope."   
  
Kim and Galadriel went their separate ways. Kim tried to wander aimlessly, but somehow her wanderings brought her to the field where Randy was practicing archery with a few of the Elves. He waved to her, then quickly collected his arrows and walked over.   
  
"Hey! How's it going?"   
  
"Pretty good."   
  
"What have you been up to?"   
  
"Not much, really." Kim wasn't sure quite what to say. She wasn't about to admit the conversation with Galadriel.   
  
"Me neither. I've been practicing archery here and there, but it's getting a little old, and I'm sore—fingers, arms, shoulders, you name it."   
  
"I suppose."   
  
"Have you had a chance to see the Elves' embroidery yet? I know you saw some of it while we were in Rivendell, but have you had a chance to try any of it here?"   
  
"Not yet. I haven't really gotten around to it. Anyway, I'm not sure I want to spend hours on embroidery just yet. There's so much to take in, it's hard to know where to start. I find myself just wandering between things, without really taking anything in."   
  
"Yeah, same here. You want company for more wandering?"   
  
"Sure. I'd like that."   
  
Randy left the borrowed bow with the Elves, and the two of them set off side by side. They walked for a few minutes before Randy finally broke the silence.   
  
"It's amazing, isn't it, how quickly everything has changed. We spent—what?—fifteen years without a whole lot changing, and now, wham! everything is different. Yeah, I know there were a lot of changes on the way—my mom dying, your dad leaving, getting an apartment, going off to college…It all seems pretty minor compared to coming here. It's like we got beamed into an alternate dimension or something. I would never have imagined any of this could be true. You know, the other _really_ weird thing is the way we seemed to forget so much of what we read before coming here. It's like somebody took an eraser to my mind or something. I suppose it's better this way. We knew what we were getting into, but now we can live it without being freaks who know the future and having to worry about messing up the timeline or something."   
  
"You always did watch too much Star Trek."   
  
"I guess so. It's just weird to be in the minority, among Elves… I hardly know how to act most of the time. I know there are humans here, but it's going to be really weird to meet them, especially after spending so much time among the Elves."   
  
"You think we will get to meet the humans?"   
  
"I hope so. It's great spending time here with the Elves, but I feel like an awkward little kid. You remember the time I took Tae Kwon Do lessons?" Kim chuckled with the memory. "That's kind of how I feel now—all thumbs."   
  
"Or feet," she laughed.   
  
"Or feet. It's difficult trying to measure up to Elves, or even keep up with them. They've been very welcoming, but I still feel like an outsider."   
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. I have a hard time relating to the Elves, even Amy. I don't want to bother her – she's got so much going on in her own life. The others are all paired off, and then there's us." Kim sighed, then continued. "Things even feel weird with you. I don't know really why." That wasn't exactly true, but she wasn't going to tell him that.   
  
Randy met her eyes. "Yeah, I've noticed. You're the one who's been avoiding me, so I thought I should wait until you wanted to talk."   
  
"I guess I just don't want you to feel responsible for babysitting me." Randy looked at her, surprised, then laughed quietly.   
  
"This is a switch. You were always the one watching out for me." His voice trailed off for a minute, then he spoke again, lost in a memory. "Do you remember back when I was living with Aunt Ruth and she was so drunk that you had to drive her home? What were we, thirteen or fourteen? I was so glad you didn't get pulled over. Seriously, Kim, we shared an apartment all through high school. Do you think I mind your company? Don't push me away."   
  
There was nothing more that needed to be said, so they just walked in companionable silence for a while, heading back toward the city as the sun set. 


	16. Chapter 16

Ch. 16   
  
The small party found a measure of peace in Lothlórien. They managed to keep busy without being hurried or getting bored. Beth spent a lot of time with the musicians, learning the music of Middle Earth, and even memorizing many of the songs and tales of the Elves. Mark worked with the Elves on swordfighting, and Randy and Pete became passable archers. All of them learned to ride, if not well, at least better than before. Kim learned Elvish embroidery, and spent a lot of time working on it. Mattie and Mark spent a lot of time together, and soon the rest of the group was placing bets on how long it would take them to get engaged, and how long it would take Randy and Kim to get together. This was complicated by the fact that counting time was very difficult in Lothlórien, but weeks passed, and Pete's prediction of only a couple days for Mattie and Mark quickly fell flat.   
  
Their tranquil existence was soon disturbed by travelers. The Fellowship of the Ring had arrived in Lothlórien. The young travelers stayed out of the way for the first couple days. Beth had picked up a little Sindarin, and she caught a few words of the lament for Mithrandir. Amy found them and explained what she'd learned from Galadriel about the Fellowship. They still had a residual familiarity with the races and histories involved, but the news of Elrond's council and the Fellowship's adventures was unfamiliar to them. Once again, as happened in Rivendell, events proceeded quickly around them, but the humans understood little of it.   
  
Amy understood more, but she, too, mostly stayed out of the way, meeting the fellowship, but interacting very little with them. The news of Gandalf's death was a shock to her, and she withdrew into herself. She had known the Maia in Valinor, before the forming of the Istari, and considered him one of her closest friends. Was this war unwinable? Mithrandir had died in a dark mine, defeated by an ancient demon! Saruman had betrayed them. She had brought six humans here, unaware of the evil that was gaining power in this world. It had seemed a good decision at the time. She couldn't remember her thought process. That was strange.   
  
Stifling her grief, Amy sought out Aragorn. He told her of their adventures, starting even back in Bree. Hearing his stories of Rivendell and the Council, her thoughts returned to Elrond. He must be bearing this strain at least as heavily as she. While she had been close to Gandalf, so was he, and he was forced to make decisions and take responsibility for others despite his own pain. Aragorn saw Elrond as strong, but Amy had doubts. Elrond had been a father to the Man. It is always difficult to perceive your father's weakness.   
  
After the fellowship left Lothlórien, Amy sought out Galadriel. Galadriel smiled as she approached. "How have you been, Almare?"   
  
"I am well. Mithrandir's loss has shaken me. If he could fall, what of the rest of us?"   
  
"I understand what you are feeling. Nevertheless, do not give up hope. The Fellowship may yet succeed."  
  
  
"I hope so, for all our sakes."   
  
"Yes. I do not relish the thought of Sauron regaining the ring. Boromir thinks it foolishness to take the Ring to Mordor, but, like Elrond, I see no other way."   
  
"Men live such short lives. It's often difficult for them to see beyond their short spans."   
  
"Yes, and they desire power. It was that lust for power than kept Isildur from destroying the Ring after the victory of the Last Alliance, and now that same lust threatens to overwhelm Boromir. The son of Arathorn has fared better against the Ring's temptation, but Aragorn too fears the its lure."   
  
"Do you think they can succeed? Can they really destroy the Ring?"   
  
"Not as they are now. The Fellowship is doomed, but its mission may continue."   
  
"But will the mission succeed?"   
  
"It would take a miracle."   
  
"We've lived through our share of miracles."   
  
"Yes, we have. Still, I cannot see the end to this conflict."   
  
"Then we'll just have to watch and see what happens. What more can you tell me of this last age?"   
  
"There is not much more to be said. Life has continued on for Men and Elves. The last King of Gondor was killed some thousand years ago, and Stewards have ruled in Minas Tirith since. The line of Kings has continued, but Aragorn is the last. Even among the Dúnedain, the blood of Nümenor has waned, and their life spans have lessened. Only the Elves retain any of the Rings of Power, and they are closely guarded. Only a few years ago, Bilbo the Hobbit went adventuring with Mithrandir and a fellowship of Dwarves, and it was there that Bilbo found the Ring, which he would later pass on to his nephew, Frodo, who now bears it to Mordor.   
  
"The time of the Elves is ending. Most have already left. We who stay do so to combat Sauron. Whether the ring is destroyed or not, our people will leave these shores. If the ring is destroyed, Men will rise and their time will begin. If the quest should fail, they will be the only ones left to fight the Dark Lord." Galadriel paused. "What will you do?"   
  
"Whatever will happen, it seems like it will happen within the lifetimes of the young ones. I hesitate to leave them alone. I brought them here, and they are alone in a strange world, not even among their own kind. I suppose it might be reasonable to take them to Gondor or Rohan, but in these dark days, I'm not sure I want any of us to be there."   
  
"Those places are not necessarily safe for any of us. The young ones are foreigners, and Men distrust the Elves. Come. Let us consult the Mirror. Its messages have been dark and strange of late, but it may reveal something."   
  
The two Elves walked to the Mirror, and after wandering the garden for a moment, Galadriel took water in a silver ewer. Filling the basin, she motioned Amy to the Mirror. Amy looked into the mirror, drawing a deep breath. The evening sky faded from view, and she saw Elrond sitting in his study, staring vacantly into space. After a moment, he clenched his fist, only to relax it again. Suddenly he turned and looked up, as if seeing her watching. He turned, wiping at his eyes, and left the room. The view faded, and she saw a younger Aragorn talking to Elrond. Both were upset. Few words came clearly, but Amy caught the name Arwen. The view changed again, and she saw Elrond sitting beside a bed, a pale Elf lying in the bed. Her features weren't clear, but silver hair shone in the candlelight. Elrond was holding a newborn child. The twins, Elladan and Elrohir, walked into the room, smiling at their mother, and leaning over to catch a glimpse of their new sister. The view shifted subtly. Celebrían, her features clear this time, was laying in the same bed. Her wounds were bandaged, but still bleeding. Elrond was sitting beside the bed, his head was bowed with grief.   
  
The Mirror's view changed again. It left Rivendell, now showing a pair of Hobbits discovering a shiny ring when they were swimming. Amy watched as Sméagol became Gollum, then lost the Ring to Bilbo, who then handed it over to Frodo. She watched the Dúnedain guard the Shire for years, often unnoticed and distrusted by the ones they protected. She saw a child born to their Chief's wife, then watched that Chief fall in battle, and the wife flee to Rivendell. Just when she thought she might get another glimpse of Elrond, the view faded again, now showing Saruman in Isengard, conversing with the Dark Lord through a palantír, and breeding an army of Orcs. The view shifted to confused images of several battles, then three small forms working their way through a wasteland. The Mirror held this image for a moment, then grew dark.   
  
Amy looked up, meeting Galadriel's eyes. Galadriel paused for a moment before speaking. "This message is a confusing one, as many of late. The Mirror has shown you much of what you have missed, and some that may be. Saruman's treachery is truth, but of the later images, I can tell you nothing. Make of the message what you will."   
  
The two of them wandered back to where the others were staying. It was dark, but it wasn't late yet, and no one was asleep yet. Pete, Beth, Mark, and Mattie were sitting, talking. A couple of the Hobbits were with them. Galadriel went her way, and Amy made small talk for a couple minutes, but then headed off, too. The young people were enjoying their conversation with the Hobbits, but the conversation had dried up as soon as she came in. It wasn't surprising. The Hobbits were in awe of Elves. She wandered through Caras Galadon, and soon ran across Kim and the human called Boromir. They were standing close to each other, talking. Amy slipped back into the shadows, not ready to be noticed.   
  
"Tell me about your home, Boromir. I'm new to everything here."   
  
"Minas Tirith is quite beautiful. We call it the White City. Stewards have ruled the city for many generations…" They continued to talk. After a moment, Amy saw Randy approach, as silently as a human could. Kim and Boromir didn't detect him. She laughed brightly at something Boromir had said, and a look of pain crossed Randy's face. Amy saw Galadriel slip up silently beside Randy, then wait for him to notice her. He jumped a little when he did, but managed to remain unnoticed. Galadriel took his arm and drew him away silently.   



	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Thanks for all the recent reviews. I've haven't heard much recently, but I do enjoy the feedback, so please continue! Enjoy!  
  
Ch. 17   
  
The two of them walked in silence for a few minutes. Once they'd gotten out of earshot of the other humans, they stopped. Galadriel turned to Randy. "You are disturbed about what you just saw. Why?"   
  
"I don't know. I just don't like seeing her with that guy."   
  
"Why is that?" Galadriel's voice was perfectly even.   
  
"I don't want her to get hurt."   
  
"And why would she be hurt?"   
  
"I don't know! I just have a bad feeling about this. Call it déjà vu—I don't know."   
  
"What are your feelings for her?  
  
"She's my best friend! She's—she's—I'm crazy about her. I guess I have to admit that sometime, don't I?"   
  
"It would make it easier. What will you do about it?"   
  
"Do about it? I don't know. I don't know how to approach her. I've known her for years. I don't want to seem crazy all of a sudden."   
  
"Why not?"   
  
"Why not? What?" Randy was incredulous, but tried to remain polite. "Because I'd scare her from here to kingdom come! She wouldn't even talk to me after I pulled something like that!"   
  
Galadriel was suppressing a smile. "I truly doubt Kim would think you insane, Randy. Speak to her about your feelings. The results may surprise you." With that, she turned and walked away, leaving him to think about what she'd just said.   
  
Randy didn't come back to the humans' _talans_ that evening, but Amy told them not to worry about it. "He'll be fine, guys. There's not a lot of trouble he could get into in Lórien. The guards would notice him, anyway. You may think you move quietly, but to us, you're like a herd of elephants. Anyway, he won't leave Caras Galadon. Just go to bed, guys."   
  
Most of them did just that, but Kim stayed behind. Amy smiled knowingly. "Walk with me, Kim." The two of them walked down the stairs to the ground and moved a ways away from the _talans_. "Are you all right?"   
  
"I'm fine, but I'm a little worried about Randy. I know he won't get in any trouble or anything, but he's just not one to disappear like this."   
  
"I think you could find him if you look."   
  
"What if he wants to be alone? I don't want to intrude."   
  
"I'm pretty sure he'd like to talk to you. What happened between you and Boromir earlier?"   
  
"How'd you know—never mind. This place is like Big Brother." She grinned, softening the comment. "I was just chatting with him a little. It might have seemed a little flirtatious, but it really was nothing. He was the perfect gentleman."   
  
"Things tend to go that way here. It's your world that is so rude."   
  
"Tell me about it. Seriously, though, I thought he might be interested, and I asked him about it…"   
  
"That must have taken guts."   
  
"Yeah. He might have been interested, but in another time and place, and once he realized I wasn't interested, he backed off."   
  
"Good."   
  
"Still, it's Randy I'm worried about, not Boromir. Boromir can take care of himself."   
  
"I imagine so can Randy, but why don't you go talk to him?"   
  
"You don't think I'll be bothering him?"   
  
"No. Go find him."   
  
"But—"   
  
"I don't want to hear it. Go!" Amy gave Kim a little mock shove, then walked back to their _talan_.   
  
  
  
Kim wandered for a few minutes before she found Randy. He was in a little clearing, looking up at the small patch of sky visible between the trees. She purposely stepped on a twig. Randy turned suddenly.   
  
"Kim!"   
  
"Hey, Randy. I was curious what you were up to, so I thought I'd come and find you. I hope I'm not bothering you."   
  
"No! I mean, no, you would never bother me. I'm sorry I made you tramp out here. I just was being a little moody. How are you doing?"   
  
"I'm fine—just a little worried about you. I know I'm probably overreacting and acting like a mother hen." Kim fidgeted with her hands in awkwardness.   
  
"That's OK. It's good to know someone's looking out for me. Look, I—" He paused for a long moment, raking his fingers through his hair. "I think the easiest way to get this out is going to be the honest one. I saw you talking to Boromir earlier. I know I'm probably imagining things, but…"   
  
"This place really is Big Brother. Does the entire city know I was talking to him?"   
  
"No. I think it was just Galadriel and me." Randy furrowed his brow a little.   
  
"And Amy. She asked me about it."   
  
"I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to give you a hard time. It is hard to keep Elves out of your business, isn't it?"   
  
"Probably. Look, I did talk to him for a while earlier, but—"   
  
"You don't owe me any explanation. What you do is your own business."   
  
"Randy, we've been friends since we were little kids. We've lived together since we were in high school. Don't talk to me about it being only my business. Listen, we were talking, and probably flirting a little, but," she played with her fingers some more as she continued, "it really was nothing. He might have been interested, but not here and now, and I wasn't interested, either." It had been awkward telling it to Amy, but she was glad Amy had made her put it into words. It was much easier now than it would have been otherwise.   
  
"Can I be really nosy and ask why not? He's good looking, he's rich, he's…"   
  
Kim held up a hand to stop him. Her heart was pounding. She had to get this out, now. "He's not you." She looked up at him evenly, but her heart kept skipping beats. Randy drew in a sharp breath. She swallowed hard. She shouldn't have said it. It was a mistake. She dropped her head, only to feel it pulled up, Randy's fingers under her chin. He brushed the backs of his fingers against her cheek, then turned his hand over and cupped her cheek.   
  
"I never thought I'd hear you say that, Kim. I'd never hoped I would hear it." Kim's heart skipped a couple more beats. Randy let his fingers slide back to her chin, lifting her head so she was staring directly into his eyes. He brushed his fingers across her lips. Kim closed her eyes, reveling in the sensation. When she opened them again, he was looking at her warmly. He didn't do anything, just stood there, and after a moment Kim brought a hand up to the back of his head and pulled it down to kiss him.   
  
They both stood there for a moment, a little shocked, then Randy wrapped his arms around Kim and pulled her firmly against him, kissing her for a long time. Neither was sure exactly how much time had elapsed when they finally pulled apart, but it had felt like the blink of an eye.   
  
"Um, I know the others aren't terribly worried, but we probably should get back…" Kim had a hard time getting the words to come out. Her head was spinning.   
  
Randy nodded. "Yeah. Um…" Kim smiled a bit. She didn't know what to say either, so she kissed him again. After a couple more kisses, they made their way back to the _talan_, arms around each other as they walked. Randy walked her to the door of the women's _talan_, just above the men's. "Good night, Kim."   
  
"Night, Randy." She kissed him quickly, then went inside. Amy was sitting in the central sitting room. Kim smiled at her. Her eyes must have told the story. Amy got up and hugged her, then they both went to bed.   



	18. Chapter 18

Ch. 18   
  
Breakfast the next morning was a study in facial control. Randy and Kim were struggling not to stare at each other and to keep straight faces. The others suspected something, but no one said anything. Eventually, Beth brought it up. "So, Kim, how are you and Randy doing?" Beth's voice was casual, but it had the desired effect.   
  
Kim turned bright red, and the entire table laughed, Kim and Randy included.   
  
"So who won the bet?" Mattie laughed.   
  
"The bet?! What the—" Randy sputtered   
  
"Shh, Randy. You two may not have seen this coming, but the rest of us did." Pete patted his shoulder. "We didn't bet _on_ anything—we just took guesses at how long it would take you two to get together. I already lost, so don't look at me like that. It was just in fun."   
  
Randy managed to keep the stern face for a moment, but then cracked up laughing. "You guys were really betting on us? You need to get lives, people!"   
  
That brought a chorus of "Hey!" from the rest of the table.   
  
"So who did win?" Kim asked, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes.   
  
"Who brought it up in the first place?" Amy chuckled, but managed to maintain her composure.   
  
"Beth?" The musician nodded, laughing. Kim laughed, then got up and hugged her. She sat back down, and somehow they managed to get through the rest of breakfast, but not without a lot of ribbing for Randy and Kim.   
  
The next few days were a time of discovery for Kim and Randy. They had known each other for so long, but never really been close. It was intimidating, but also exhilarating. After a while, the Fellowship went on its way. Boromir bade Kim a fond farewell, truly grateful she and Randy had finally gotten together. He seemed troubled, but covered it. Amy pulled Aragorn aside before they left. No one else could quite catch what they said, but Aragorn seemed encouraged when they came back. Both Kim and Mattie hugged several of the Hobbits, who blushed furiously. Amy and her young companions stayed behind while Galadriel left to share a parting meal with the Fellowship and give them parting gifts.   
  
  
  
Mid-afternoon the next day, there was a commotion in the city. The Elves were talking among themselves quietly, and the young humans couldn't figure out what was going on. Amy tried to ask some of the other Elves for information, but got none. She eventually walked up to Galadriel and Celeborn's throne chamber, and gasped at what she saw. "Olo—Mithrandir!"*   
  
The wizard glanced up from his seat beside Celeborn and smiled. "Almare. It's good to see you here."   
  
"It is _very_ good to see you, old friend." She walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. The wizard squeezed her hand, then hugged her.   
  
"I'm certain you're curious about my story. I was just beginning to tell it to the Lord and Lady. Sit down, why don't you, and I'll explain it."   
  
It was nearly an hour later when they finally left the chamber. Gandalf was taken immediately to rest, and Amy quickly found herself bombarded by questions.   
  
"Easy, guys!" She held up a hand to stop the humans' questions. "It's a long story, but Mithrandir is here and alive. He's resting now, but you'll probably get a chance to see him later."   
  
It wasn't that evening, but the next day when they got their chance. Gandalf explained his story yet again.   
  
"You know from the Fellowship that I fell in Moria. I followed the Balrog through the halls there, and eventually out into the mountains. I defeated him there, but also fell myself. When I returned to myself, Gwahir the Eagle brought me here."   
  
"What do you mean, you fell, too?" Mark asked hesitantly.   
  
"The details aren't important, Mark. Suffice it to say I recovered, and made it here." Mark let it drop. It was obvious the wizard didn't want to discuss it in depth.   
  
"Why are you wearing white now instead of gray?" Kim blurted.   
  
"It's another long story. Almare understands it, and perhaps she'll explain it sometime. You might say simply that I came out of the experience far different than when I went in."   
  
Amy shushed the rest of the questions, not wanting to force the wizard to answer more questions than he wanted. The humans let him go his way, but later he took time to have a private talk with each of them, and spent hours talking to Amy and Galadriel, then left soon after that.   
  
Soon after Gandalf left, Galadriel sent word to Rivendell summoning the Dúnedain. She had been reluctant to call them, but Gandalf had asked it of her. Their absence would leave the Shire and much of the north undefended, but were Aragorn to fail, their defense would not matter anyway.   
  
A few weeks passed, and Galadriel grew worried. Amy confronted her about it.   
  
"Something is bothering you. What is it?"   
  
"A shadow hangs over Dol Guldur even yet. Sauron's stronghold of old keeps the land in darkness. It is the source of the darkness over Mirkwood, and they have attacked Lórien three times now, causing great harm to the borders."   
  
"What will you do?"   
  
"It must be destroyed. I am not eager to go again into battle, even for to cleanse Dol Guldur."   
  
"That I can understand, but you're right. It has to be destroyed. How are its defenses?"   
  
"Strong—orcs, goblins, perhaps even trolls guard the tower."   
  
"Creatures of the night?"   
  
"Some—not all. Even if we attack in daylight, there will be plenty of forces to face. Still, it seems that it must be done. It will take some time to prepare. We can take boats and be there within only a few days."   
  
"When you go, I would like to go with you."   
  
"I would be pleased to have you at my side, but I worry about your young companions. I doubt that they will want to be left here, but I do not wish to take them into battle."   
  
"No. They may think themselves capable of it, but I would worry, too. Some of them are quite good at defending themselves, but they have never faced battle before—not the kind of battle we will face."   
  
"I will make the preparations. Speak to them and decide whether you will accompany us. I would be happy to have you with us, but there is no need."   
  
* See explanation of the Istari in Ch. 7; Gandalf's name in Valinor was Olorin. 


	19. Chapter 19

Ch. 19   
  
That evening, Amy found the six humans and told them the plans.  
  
  
"Guys, it's probably no news, but things around here aren't necessarily perfect, either. Lórien is protected by power so strong Sauron would have to attack himself to take it, but just to the east, in Dol Guldur, there's a major enemy stronghold. Sauron himself occupied it for hundreds of years, leaving it only recently, but there are still enemy forces there, and Galadriel and Celeborn feel the need to retake it. They will be leaving pretty soon, and I'll be going with them. You will be safe here, and I'll be back as soon as possible."   
  
"You know, we aren't incapable of taking care of ourselves." Pete had a glint in his eye.   
  
"I know, but I don't want to take you into battle. We'll be facing orcs, goblins…"  
  
  
"It can't be any worse than bullets. I fought in Vietnam. At least you have a chance to see an arrow coming. I've learned to fight with a sword and a bow pretty well."   
  
"Against poisoned arrows? The enemy poisons arrows and blades."   
  
"I've faced more chemicals than I want to think about. I'm not scared of poison. Besides, you just don't get hit."   
  
"It isn't that simple. Facing one opponent is one thing, but a mêlée is another thing entirely." Pete scoffed, not convinced. "You probably could handle it, but it really isn't necessary. We'll be bringing the best of the Elvish warriors."   
  
"Believe it or not, I can beat most of them at swordfighting." Mark spoke quietly. "I've even fought mock battles before. There may not have been poison, but I do know how to fight. Don't tell us you don't want us to come simply because we're not Elves. I'm sick of taking second place in everything just because I'm human and not an Elf."   
  
"OK. So the two of you might be able to handle it. I'd still rather have you stay here with the other four."   
  
"Nope." Kim spoke up. "We're in this together, and we're all going to go with you."   
  
"That's crazy, Kim. Mark and Pete have at least fought before."   
  
"They're not the only ones who have been training. We can all hold our own, even against the Elves."   
  
"Guys, no! No, no, no! This is insane. I am not taking you into battle."   
  
"And what more are you going to shield us from?" Randy spoke quietly. "You're not the only one who has lived through tough times. We came here with you, and we're going to stand by you, like it or not."   
  
"I think we all need some time to think about this. Let's sleep on it and discuss it in the morning."   
  
The others reluctantly agreed, and everyone went to bed, everyone, that is, except Mattie. She threw on a cloak and left the _talan_. She wandered for a few minutes, and soon found herself at the Mirror. She leaned over the fountain there, enjoying the starlight reflecting off the water.   
  
"Do you wish to look into the Mirror?" Mattie jumped at Galadriel's voice.   
  
"I don't want to impose. I was just wandering…"   
  
"Yet your feet brought you here. The impending battle for Dol Guldur disturbs you, and you seek guidance."   
  
Mattie nodded. Galadriel stepped past here and drew water from the fountain, then poured it into the basin. "Do not touch the water."   
  
Mattie nodded again, then nervously leaned over the water. The starlight reflected there faded, to be replaced by images of a tower filled with evil beings. She recognized the Orcs and goblins after a moment. A bright, shining force approached. As they came closer, Mattie could recognize Elves. Galadriel and Celeborn came in the lead, Amy beside them. Orcs rushed out of the tower, and the Elves began to fight. Orcs fell everywhere. Here and there, an Elf received a wound, but none were serious. Amy fought like a whirlwind. The Orcs couldn't touch her. Suddenly, an arrow came out of the tower. An especially ugly Orc was standing in a window. The arrow flew straight to Amy and struck her square in the back. She fell to her knees, trying to block blows from the Orc she had been fighting, but it was too late. Elven arrows felled the Orcs that were attacking her, and the battle was quickly over. Galadriel rushed to Amy's side, but only to hold her as she breathed her last. Mattie looked up at the living Galadriel, but the Lady only motioned back to the Mirror. Taking a deep breath, Mattie looked down again.   
  
She saw the same battle begin. The Elves slew Orcs in droves. She saw the big Orc in the window, drawing its bow. Mattie wanted to scream a warning, but she stared, transfixed. Just as the Orc took aim, an arrow landed in its thigh. The Orc's arrow went high, landing harmlessly on bare ground. The view shifted, and she saw herself holding a bow. Pete and Mark were nearby, hacking with swords, and Beth and Kim had climbed trees nearby, shooting arrows down into the battle. The battle went on for a couple minutes, then it was over—without casualties. The Mirror went dark.   
  
Galadriel spoke. "I had counseled Almare not to bring you, but only you may decide what this message means. Now go rest, Madeline."   
  
Mattie nodded, not trusting her voice. She smiled weakly at Galadriel, then headed back for the _talan_. She found Amy sitting up.   
  
"Weren't tired?"   
  
Mattie shook her head. "What's wrong, Mattie?"   
  
"I went to the Mirror, and Galadriel had me look in it. I don't really want to talk about what I saw, but I know you _have_ to take us with you to that battle. If you don't, someone will die." She couldn't quite bring herself to describe what she'd seen.   
  
"All right. You're right—I didn't want to bring you, but I'll trust your judgment here. When you say someone, you mean me, don't you?" Mattie nodded. Amy got up and hugged her. "It'll be all right, Mattie. I don't think I've come this far to die now. You guys will come with us. Now go lay down and rest."   
  
"I don't think I'll be able to."   
  
"Yes, you will." Amy smiled softly and touched a finger to Mattie's forehead. "Go, rest, kid." Mattie fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.   
  
In the morning, Amy said nothing more than that she'd had a change of mind concerning them. "I changed my mind—woman's prerogative. I'm not going to give you any more answer than that." She grinned at them. "Yes, I'm being mysterious. Deal with it." 


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Thanks again for the reviews. I know people are reading from the enhanced stats, but I'd love to hear from you more often! Thanks for reading and enjoy!  
  
Ch. 20   
  
The preparations went quickly, and soon the six of them were piling into boats beside the Elves. They'd all had extra training since the decision to allow them to come, and they were as ready as they could be. Most of the Elves were upset about them coming, too, especially the girls, but Amy wouldn't hear it. If someone made a fuss, she'd just pull the Elf aside for a moment, and that was the end of it.   
  
It wasn't long before the group approached Dol Guldur. Mattie, Beth, Kim, and Randy had been instructed very specifically to climb a tree and shoot arrows from there. They were _not_ supposed to fight on the ground. Pete and Mark were told to stay very close to the Elves, especially Amy, and not do anything foolish.   
  
As they approached the tower, Orcs began to pour out. Quickly they were surrounded. Mark and Pete both quickly found opponents, and started slaying Orcs. They fought beside each other, and often back to back. That way, neither had to guard his back as carefully. Whenever they might get in trouble, an arrow would come from the archers in the trees, picking off more Orcs, or an Elf would come in and take another Orc or two down for them. The pair of them fought extremely well, and soon they had to approach the Orcs, which were realizing attacking those two was even more dangerous than many of the Elves.   
  
Mattie had found a place just above head level in a tree, but in the vision in the Mirror, she had been on the ground. She quickly located the window where she'd the Orc in the vision, but she didn't have a clear shot from where she was. She climbed out of the tree and moved so she had a clear shot. Everyone was occupied with the battle, so no one noticed her. She glanced around nervously. An Orc came around a tree, and she shot in the eye it with an arrow. Another one approached, too fast to get an arrow ready. She pulled a knife from her belt and managed to block the first couple strikes, but one cut across her upper arm. Finally, she managed to stab the Orc through the heart. She turned back to see the Orc archer in the window, taking aim. She rushed to ready an arrow, then fired. It went wide and just grazed the Orc's thigh. It threw the thing's aim, but not much. The arrow hit Amy in the right shoulder. She continued fighting, switching to her left hand.   
  
Mattie scrambled back into the tree. She didn't want to risk any more injuries. Her arm was burning, and she found it impossible to draw the bow, so she just sat and watched the battle. Amy kept getting weaker and weaker, and Mark and Pete soon realized what had happened and fought their way to her side. With those two beside her, Amy didn't have to fight much, so she could rest. Eventually the battle was over, and the archers dropped out of the trees. Mattie's arm was burning so much she wasn't sure she could get down. One of the Elves noticed her predicament and helped her down.   
  
"How were you injured? Were you hit by an arrow?"   
  
Mattie shook her head, and pushed him away, running to where Galadriel was leaning over Amy. Galadriel looked up as Mattie, Beth, Kim, and Randy arrived.   
  
"She is injured, but not dead. If she can survive the poison, she will recover." Mattie heard Galadriel's voice in her mind. _You did well, and at much risk to yourself. You did not fail._   
  
While Galadriel tended Amy, another Elf pulled Mattie away to look at her arm. It wasn't poisoned, and he bandaged it for her. By the time he finished, Galadriel had done what she could for Amy, and she and the other Elves turned their attention to the tower, destroying it as fully as they could. Galadriel herself threw down many of the walls, and the Elves didn't leave any of it standing.   
  
When the tower was destroyed, Galadriel came back to where the humans were sitting with Amy. "You all fought well. The main force will continue on to meet with Thranduil of Mirkwood, but I will return with a small force so Almare may return to the Caras Galadon sooner." The Elves built a sort of travois and brought Amy back to the boats. When they returned to Lórien, they were met by Elves with horses. Galadriel put Amy before her and they rode back to the city. They took Amy immediately to the healers there, and Galadriel sent word to Rivendell. Amy remained unconscious, and the healers there could do nothing for her.   
  
  
  
Two weeks after the battle, Elrond arrived in Lothlórien. He'd ridden hard, alone, surviving on _lembas_ usually eaten without stopping. The guards met him on the borders with a fresh horse and rushed him to Caras Galadon. Galadriel met him as he entered the city.   
  
"Thank you for coming, Elrond. Almare is unconscious, but no worse than when I contacted you. You are anxious to see her, but take a moment at least to eat something." She offered bread and cold meat, which he finished in moments. As he ate, she continued. "You have traveled hard to get here so quickly. Our healers are looking after her, but there is little more than can be done save wait." She watched Elrond's face closely as she spoke and saw the pain in his eyes. "You care for her deeply."   
  
Elrond dropped his eyes at this, but nodded. "Yes, I do."   
  
"Good." Elrond looked up sharply. "Do not think I would begrudge either of you happiness. Time is pressing, so I will be blunt. You are both alone, and it would be ridiculous to deny what you feel simply because you fear offending me. My daughter is dead and gone. We have grieved her, but now it is time to move on."   
  
"I fear I have already waited too long."   
  
"She is not dead yet. Come, I will take you to her."   
  
Elrond stuffed the last bit of bread into his mouth. Galadriel smiled to herself at the less than dignified behavior, then led him to the humans' _talans_, where Amy was housed with the younger women. They had insisted she stay there so they could be close to her.   
  
All six of the young people were there, sitting in the central area. Beth and Kim were working on embroidery, and the others were just talking. They all gasped a little to see Elrond, especially as disheveled as he was from travel. Beth cleared her throat, and the other humans took the hint. They gathered their things and headed for the men's _talan_.   
  
Elrond walked into the side chamber where Amy was laying. Galadriel squeezed his shoulder, then left the room. Elrond leaned over her and brushed dark hair back from her pale face. He drew the covers back just enough to check the shoulder wound. Amy moaned slightly when he probed it with his fingers, but didn't wake. He reflected back on his life since she'd returned to Middle Earth. He'd been consumed with meaningless pursuits, and then she'd come along. When he'd finally kissed her, it had scared him enough that he'd been glad she'd gone to Lothlórien, but now, with her injury, he felt guilty about letting her go, as if he could have known or could have prevented it. The time apart had made him realize he would never be content alone, and news of her injury had shaken him to the core. It had finally made him realize just how much he cared about her, and reminded him that he might not have another chance to tell her so.   
  
Galadriel had Amy moved to another _talan_, still close to the humans, so Elrond could stay with her all night without disturbing anyone. Galadriel frequently ordered him to sleep and had meals sent up for him. Two weeks passed with little change. One evening, Elrond returned from taking a short walk at Galadriel's insistence. He sat down on the edge of Amy's bed.   
  
Sighing deeply, he began to talk. "I know you probably cannot hear me, Almare, but I must speak what is on my heart." He took one of her hands, disturbingly cold, as they had been for weeks. "I was a fool not to appreciate you before. I fear I have waited too long and now you are beyond my reach. I have done everything in my power to help you, and yet it is not enough." He clenched his free hand. "I wish I could have been with you, could have protected you, but I suppose you would say that you need no protection. You have been so successful on your own, and I wonder sometimes if you would even want a companion. I feel so alone. Perhaps you have found a way to be content alone. I cannot find it. These past weeks have made me realize just how much I love you. I pray the Valar will give me the opportunity to say that to you when you can hear me." Elrond trailed off, unable to say anything more. Eventually, he lay down beside her on the bed and fell asleep, exhausted.   
  
Amy felt as if she were underwater. Everything was dark and haloed with pain. She couldn't move, but she could hear Elrond speaking. The voice seemed distant at first, but soon became clearer. She wanted to shout that she could hear him, but she couldn't make her body function. He stopped talking, and she wanted to beg him to continue. She felt the bed shift when he laid down beside her, but she could barely feel his arms around her. In her mind, she screamed in frustration, but everything went black again.   



	21. Chapter 21

Ch. 21   
  
Morning came, but Elrond didn't get up. He couldn't see a point in it. He spent much of the day laying there. A servant came up with food, and then Galadriel came up and tried to talk to him, but he wouldn't respond. She left, but came back later and physically dragged him up. Weak from emotional exhaustion and lack of food, Elrond didn't even try to fight her. She made him come out and walk around Caras Galadon with her for nearly an hour, making him eat a wafer of lembas. Just as the sun began to set, Elrond returned to the _talan_.   
  
  
  
Galadriel had had to pull Elrond out of bed physically. It hadn't been difficult, but she was worried about him. He was losing hope that Almare would recover. He had survived when her daughter had died out of a sense of duty to his children and the people of Rivendell, but that would not suffice now. Arwen would soon marry Aragorn, and Elladan and Elrohir would likely stay in Middle Earth for a time after their father left. Even in the short years since Celebrían's death, many more of the Elves had departed. They would not be welcome in the new age that was approaching. The Fourth Age would be one of Men. Elrond recognized this, and it made it even harder for him to continue to hope.   
  
  
  
Amy heard a noise like someone sitting down. Mattie began to speak. "I know I'm probably just talking to myself, Amy, but I feel so guilty over all of this that I have to say something, and here, at least, I don't feel totally insane. I feel so guilty about you getting hurt. I knew that Orc would be aiming at you. I saw it in the Mirror, and I knew I could stop it, but when I got down out of the tree to get a clear shot, I got attacked by another Orc, and they I wasn't ready when that thing aimed at you. I insisted we go with you so I could stop that from happening, and then I wasn't ready. I'm so sorry. I thought I could stop it without telling anyone, and I screwed up. Galadriel told me not to feel guilty, but I do. I keep thinking somehow I could have stopped it."   
  
"Quit beating yourself up."   
  
"Amy!"   
  
"Yeah." Mattie threw her arms around the Elf. "Easy, there, Mattie. I'm still hurt. Where is everybody?"   
  
Mattie rushed to the entrance of the _talan_, then saw Elrond slowly approaching. She screamed his name. "Elrond! She's awake!"   
  
Elrond was there in an instant, Galadriel close behind. After assuring herself that Amy indeed all right, she pulled Mattie out of the room.   
  
"How are you feeling, Almare." Elrond was almost afraid to blink for fear this might turn out false.   
  
"Tired. How long have I been out?"   
  
"About a month."   
  
"I've been unconscious for a month, and I'm still tired. Go figure." Elrond looked confused at that. "It's a figure of speech." She reached a hand out, and he took it, moving to sit beside her on the bed. "I heard your speech yesterday. I couldn't move or respond, but I could hear you." She paused for a moment. Neither of them was sure what to say. Finally, Amy spoke. "Yes."   
  
"What?"   
  
"Yes." She smiled up at him, and he returned the smile as understanding dawned. "I love you, Elrond. I will marry you—that is, if you'll ask. You said you would, but you never actually asked."   
  
"That can be remedied. Will you marry me, Almare?"   
  
"I already told you yes." She smiled and squeezed his hand, then yawned. "After sleeping so long, I shouldn't be this tired."   
  
"It's to be expected. I'll let you rest." He leaned down and kissed her lightly. "I'll let the others know you're awake. He squeezed her hand again, then left the room. Despite the spinning thoughts, Amy fell asleep instantly.   
  
  
  
Amy spent most of the next few days sleeping, waking only to eat and say a few words to Elrond, Galadriel, or the humans. A couple days after she woke, Galadriel pulled Elrond aside.   
  
"You have felt it?"   
  
Elrond nodded. "The One Ring has been destroyed."   
  
"Yes. I have felt it, and I have seen it in the Mirror. Aragorn has been crowned Elessar, King of Gondor."   
  
"So they have done the impossible."   
  
"They went to the Black Gate itself to challenge Sauron." Elrond looked up sharply. "At the moment when the battle seemed to turn against them, the Ringwraiths approaching suddenly turned aside. The forces attacking them lost all coherence, and the battle the enemy had been winning quickly became a rout.   
  
"In the end, Frodo lost all will. Gollum had met with them and guided Frodo and Sam into Mordor, making a deal with Shelob to try to destroy them. They survived and made it to the Cracks of Doom, but there Frodo could not throw in the Ring. Gollum had followed them there, and bit the ring off Frodo's finger, but he fell into the Cracks himself. Gwahir the Windlord rescued them, as he rescued Mithrandir from Zirak Zigil."   
  
Elrond looked confused. "Mithrandir? I had heard that he was dead."   
  
"Aye. He did indeed die, but he lives again. He fell after destroying the Balrog in Moria, but returned to us."   
  
"So. Aragorn is king in Gondor, and Mithrandir has returned to life. Frodo and Sam completed their mission, thanks to Gollum. Now, as I have promised, Arwen must marry Elessar. It is difficult. Of all my children, I had hoped she, at least, would accompany me to Valinor."   
  
Galadriel smiled sadly and put a hand on his shoulder. "I know. Shall I send for her?"   
  
"I would be grateful for it." 


	22. Chapter 22

Ch. 22   
  
Later that day, Elrond checked on Amy. A servant was just coming with food for her. Elrond took the tray from the Elf and took it up himself, but Amy was asleep when he came in. He set the tray down quietly, then stood over her for a moment. She was sleeping peacefully, far more peacefully than he had for many years. It was good to see her recovering from the poison. Eventually, he touched her hand to wake her. Amy blinked a few times, then smiled up at him.   
  
"How are you, Elrond?"   
  
"I am well, for now…" Amy cocked her head and looked up at him, not convinced.   
  
"What else?"   
  
"Frodo has succeeded in destroying the One Ring."   
  
"And Aragorn has taken the throne of Gondor." She finished for him. Elrond nodded. "And so Arwen will go to marry him."   
  
"Yes. Galadriel has sent for her."   
  
Amy took his hand and squeezed it. There was nothing she could say that wouldn't sound contrived or cliché. After a moment, Elrond turned and picked up the tray again. He brought it to her, and they shared a short meal. The servants knew Elrond spent most of his time there, so they usually included a meal for him with what they brought for Amy. After they had eaten, Amy and Elrond spent a couple hours talking, but she tired quickly. He left early that evening so she could rest.   
  
  
  
The next morning, Amy was feeling much better. Galadriel came in to help her get dressed, both of them laughing at the role reversal, then Galadriel helped her down the stairs to the ground. Elrond was waiting at the bottom. The humans soon surrounded them, and Galadriel walked a bit away, staying nearby and watching, a smile in her eyes. The humans asked about Amy and her health, then dropped into small talk. Pete listened to the chat quietly, a thoughtful look in his face.   
  
"Pete, what's up? You look like you've got something to say." Amy looked over at him.   
  
"Actually, yeah, I do have an announcement. Beth and I have been talking a lot the last few days, and, well, she's agreed to marry me."   
  
That brought a chorus of congratulations. Amy added her congratulations to the rest. The conversation moved to minor things, and after a couple minutes, Amy excused herself and walked over to the Lady. They walked a little ways away from the group, but not far enough to tax Amy's strength.   
  
"It is good to see you healing, Almare." Galadriel smiled.   
  
"I'm glad to be recovering. Right now, Elrond is the one I'm worried about."   
  
"Yes. This will be a difficult time for him, but not impossible. He has accepted what will happen, but not without pain. It is good that you will support him through it."   
  
Amy looked over at Galadriel. "You know?"   
  
"I know that the two of you are close. Beyond that, I can guess. Are you planning marriage?"   
  
Amy nodded. "Yes. I figured you knew already."   
  
"I suspected as much. Congratulations. I had hoped this would happen." She smiled, then hugged Amy briefly. "You are tiring. Come. Let us go back." The two of them walked back to the rest of the group. Everyone saw the tiredness in Amy's eyes, but she didn't move to go back up.   
  
"I have been sleeping for weeks, guys. I'm tired of sleeping!"   
  
"Sick of being sick?" Mattie quipped.   
  
"Yes!" There was a chorus of chuckles. The group found places on the ground. Amy managed to make it most of the morning before she had to go back and rest. Her _talan_ was near the ground, but after she'd gone about halfway, she was panting, and Elrond picked her up and carried her the rest of the way. The sensation of being carried was a strange one. She resented the weakness that required it, but being held in Elrond's arms felt wonderful. Her head resting on his shoulder, he walked so gently that she felt as if they were gliding rather than walking up stairs. He set her down once they were in the sitting area, but walked with her into the bedchamber.   
  
"Thank you for putting up with me, Elrond."   
  
"And if I would not?" He smiled, baiting her, and his eyes seemed to light up with mirth.   
  
"I think we'd both be in trouble."   
  
"Why both of us?" He grinned, then grew serious, though, and answered his own question. "Because I don't think I would have the strength for the coming time alone."   
  
Amy smiled sadly, her heart breaking for him. She hugged him. "You'll get through this." The words were muffled against his shirt. He rested his chin on the top of her head for a moment, then pulled away and kissed her lightly.   
  
"Thank you, Almare." With that, he turned and left the _talan_.   
  
  
  
After resting for a few hours, Amy was able to get up and go to dinner with the others. She retired early, but everyone could see that she was getting stronger. The next day was a little better, and the one after that better yet. The following day, she walked down on her own, surprising Elrond, who was approaching her _talan_.   
  
"Good morning!" She was feeling good, and her voice reflected it.   
  
"You seem cheerful." Elrond smiled at her.   
  
"I'm feeling better than I have since I got hurt. A little restless, maybe, but good."   
  
"Restless? I might be able to do something about that."   
  
"What did you have in mind?"   
  
"Would you like to go riding?"   
  
"That sounds wonderful. I got to look around a little on the way here, but I haven't really gotten to explore Lothlórien much."   
  
"I'll get things ready."   
  
A few minutes later, the two of them were riding out into the forest. Elrond's horse had had plenty of time to recover from the journey there, and Amy rode one borrowed from Celeborn. They rode for a few hours, then ate a picnic lunch Elrond had brought. He spread a blanket out to sit on, and after they ate, Amy fell asleep for about half an hour. Refreshed, they rode for most of the afternoon, returning to Caras Galadon just before dark. Amy was exhausted, but the day had been worth it. 


	23. Chapter 23

Ch. 23   
  
Amy grew steadily stronger over the next couple weeks. When Arwen arrived, she had nearly recovered. Arwen and her escort stayed there in Lothlórien for a week, resting and getting ready for the rest of their journey. Elrond spent a lot of time with his daughter, so Amy found herself spending much of her time with Galadriel, resting and reminiscing. She also became better acquainted with Arwen, and the two of them became friends.   
  
Once things were ready, they set out, with Galadriel, Celeborn, and some of the Lothlórien guard accompanying them, as well as Amy and her human companions. The humans were a little intimidated by everything. They were beginning to realize the significance of what was occurring. This would also be the first time they had met other humans in this world, save Aragorn, who was himself more than a little intimidating.   
  
Not surprisingly, the couples paired up as they rode. Amy smiled to herself about it. She kept to herself, without going out of her way to talk to them. She wanted to give them time to themselves as much as possible. The young people, though, weren't quite ready to left to themselves. One evening, they cornered her.   
  
"How are you doing, Amy?" Beth asked. "We've barely heard from you recently. Are you trying to be antisocial or something.?"   
  
"No, not at all. I just haven't wanted to be an extra wheel for any of you."   
  
Beth rolled her eyes. "Extra wheel, my foot. And what about you and Elrond?"   
  
"What about us?"   
  
"What about the future? Don't tell me the two of you don't have any plans." Mark wasn't going to let it slide.   
  
"We plan to marry once this is all over. I don't know exactly when it will be." That was met by congratulations and catcalls. Amy rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Go to bed, guys. We're going to be on the road a while."   
  
  
  
A few days later, they met up with Elrond's sons on the road. They were happy to see their father and sister. When they heard of Amy's engagement to Elrond, they embraced her warmly. They had hoped this would happen as much as Galadriel. A couple days later, they reached Edoras. The people there were mourning their king, but despite the mourning, Amy's human companions quickly connected with the people there.   
  
When they arrived, Éowyn came out to meet them. After introductions, she showed them to rooms where they could rest before dinner. The last room was the one she gave to Mattie, Kim, and Beth.   
  
"Forgive my curiosity, ladies," Éowyn began, "but I wonder—how did Men and daughters of Men such as you and your companions, come to travel with the Elves? It is a strange thing, though no stranger than many I have seen."   
  
Mattie answered for them. "We've been traveling with Almare. We followed her from a far-away place where she was living." They had rehearsed their answers to such questions many times.   
  
Éowyn shook her head. "It is, indeed strange, but far stranger things have happened. Well, be welcome here in Edoras." With that, she left the room. During the time there, though, Mattie and Éowyn quickly became friends, even in the short time they spent there. When they left, it was with an invitation from Éomer to visit whenever they could. The party set out after a short rest, riding for Gondor and Minas Tirith.   
  
  
  
One night, after everyone had laid down to rest, Mark go up, restless, and walked a little ways away. After a moment, Mattie joined him, and they moved a little farther from the camp, far enough to talk without waking the humans, and at least far enough away that the Elves would ignore them, even if they could hear them.   
  
"Couldn't sleep?" Mattie slipped an arm around Mark's waist.   
  
"No. You?"   
  
"Nope. Haven't you been riding hard enough or something?"   
  
"No. I'm just restless."   
  
"I think I must fall into the same category. I'm tired from riding, but my mind won't shut down."   
  
Mark snickered a little at that. Mattie punched him lightly in the arm. "I'm sorry, Mattie. You were begging for that. At least I didn't say anything."   
  
"I know. I needed a laugh, anyway."   
  
"You OK?"   
  
"Yeah. Just a little apprehensive over whatever is coming. It's strange to realize I knew all of this once, but can't remember."   
  
"No kidding. Speaking of the future…" Mark paused, and started fidgeting a bit.   
  
"Yeah?" Mattie nodded him on.   
  
"I was thinking, and, um…"   
  
"Go on, you can say it." Mattie smiled softly, nervousness and confidence warring in her gut. She had an idea what he was trying to say, but she wasn't certain.   
  
"I'm not sure I can." Mark laughed nervously.   
  
"Then I will. Will you marry me, Mark?"   
  
Mark gaped at her for a minute, then nodded. He stood there, speechless, and Mattie kissed him. When they broke it, she grinned up at him. "Didn't expect me to make it quite that easy, did you?"   
  
Mark chuckled and shook his head. "Not really. I kept rehearsing it in my head, and it came out different every time. I wasn't even thinking about it tonight, but then it came up, and…"   
  
"I know." She rested her head against his shoulder. After a few minutes, she spoke. "I suppose we really ought to get some rest. Morning is going to come pretty quickly."   
  
Mark nodded agreement, but held her for a few more minutes before they finally separated and found their bedrolls. Mark fell asleep within a couple minutes, but Mattie, laying a few yards away, couldn't sleep. Morning eventually arrived, and Mattie went through the motions of getting ready in a bit of a daze.   
  
"Are you OK, Mattie?" Amy asked, hiding a grin.   
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Mattie didn't catch the smile.   
  
"Did you sleep all right?"   
  
Mattie looked up at her, catching on. "Someone needs to plug those Elvish ears of yours."   
  
Amy just laughed. "Actually, I didn't hear any of it—honestly. I did see the two of you talking, though, and I took a guess. So what exactly was said?"   
  
Mattie laughed and hugged her. "We're engaged."   
  
"Finally!" The call came from the other four humans.   
  
"Who won the bet?" Mark asked. The others looked at him, surprised. "We bet on Randy and Kim. Don't tell me you weren't betting on us, too. So who won?"   
  
Randy reluctantly pointed at himself. Mark aimed a mock punch at his midsection, then shook his hand. Randy slapped him on the back before giving him a quick hug. "You know, that leaves just you and Kim." Mark grinned.   
  
Kim looked down at the ground. "Sorry. I didn't mean to make things awkward." Mark apologized.   
  
"It's OK, Mark." Kim looked up at him. "It's just something we haven't discussed yet."   
  
"Perhaps it's time to discuss it." Randy's voice didn't betray any nervousness, but his eyes did. Kim looked up at him, confused. Randy walked over to where she was sitting on a log. He dropped to one knee and took her hand. "Here goes." Everyone laughed nervously. "Kim, you are the love of my life. Will you marry me?"   
  
Tears came to Kim's eyes, giving Randy a moment of fear, but she nodded, and he stood up, taking her in his arms. Everyone else slipped off, giving them a moment of privacy.   
  
"You OK, Kim?"  
  
"Yeah. That was just sudden."   
  
"I'm sorry. I should have waited until we were alone."   
  
"No, it's fine. That was kind of fun—just overwhelming." She grew quiet.   
  
"What are you thinking about?"   
  
"Boromir. There was never anything between us, and there never could have been, but I feel badly that he was killed. The whole thing seems crazy. I just wish people didn't have to die."   
  
"Me, too. I suppose that's what war is about, though. It's not pretty or honorable, and people die, even good ones."   
  
Kim nodded, and just held him for a moment. "I think it's time for a subject change."   
  
Randy laughed. "I suppose so. It's probably also time to get on the road."   
  
Kim tried to pout, but failed, and they both ended up laughing. He kissed her quickly, then they rejoined the group and got their things together. After a few minutes, they were back on the road, Mattie riding in front of Mark, often sleeping. Galadriel asked Amy about it, and Amy told her the morning's events, explaining that Mattie hadn't slept at all.   
  
Galadriel smiled at that. "It has been a long time since I was so overwhelmed by emotion to not even sleep. It is good to see the couples betrothed."   
  
Amy nodded her agreement. "It is, but I still wonder what will become of them."   
  
"They seemed to connect with the Rohirrim rather well."   
  
"I noticed that. I'm not certain what to think about it."   
  
"Do not dismiss it too easily."   
  
"I won't. Perhaps we will return sometime and they will be able to spend more time here." Galadriel nodded at that, and they continued riding in silence.   



	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. I appreciate hearing from you. There will be one more update after this one. Enjoy!  
  
Ch. 24   
  
After a couple weeks' riding, the company arrived at Minas Tirith. It was the day before Midyear's day. The humans gawked at the city, bring smiles of amusement from the Elves. They were greeted by a royal escort, including Aragorn. Arwen smiled at him, but said nothing there in public. They entered the city, which was still cleaning up from the siege, and made their way to the stables, where grooms took their horses. They walked the rest of the way to the palace, and the place quickly became chaotic with wedding planning. Amy left her young companions to keep their own amusement and found Elrond. He was sitting in the gardens, staring aimlessly   
  
"How are you, Elrond?" She put a hand lightly on his shoulder.   
  
Elrond started at her touch, but then put a hand over hers. "I am as well as can be expected. This will be difficult, but not impossible. I only hope to keep my pain concealed from Arwen."   
  
"I'm sure she realizes it already."   
  
"Yes, she does, but I needn't ruin this for her by reminding her of it. That is my aim."   
  
Amy smiled sadly at him, then sat beside him. They stayed there for most of the evening before finally going their own ways and retiring. The next day was a blur. Galadriel had taken charge of much of the planning, but Elrond was able to spend a few minutes with Arwen before the ceremony. To Arwen, he seemed strong and supportive. His pain was buried deeply enough that he could be strong for her. They both knew they would probably never see each other after he left the city in just a few days.   
  
The wedding ceremony was simple, but elegant and dignified. Amy and Galadriel stood beside Elrond, who managed to keep up the appearance of strength throughout the ceremony and the feast that followed. The young people enjoyed the time they were able to spend with the Fellowship and other humans, but there was no immediate connection, as there had been in Rohan. The time in Minas Tirith seemed short to them, but interminable to Elrond, and it wasn't long before the Elves, along with the six humans, left again.   
  
They rode to Edoras, where the young people again seemed to fit in perfectly. Théoden's funeral was only a couple days after they arrived. Mattie stood with Éowyn, supporting her through the difficult time. They stayed a couple days after the funeral, and Mattie and Éowyn became almost inseparable. The others, too, became good friends with Éowyn, Éomer, and the people of Rohan. They picked up the rolling language easily, and when they left it was with tears and promises to return.   
  
Passing through Helm's deep, the party came to ruined Isegard. Aragorn and Galdalf and the others who had been there before showed no surprise, but many of the Elves were shocked to see the damage the Ents had wrought. It was there they parted ways with Aragorn. Elrond was stoic throughout the parting, but as soon as Aragorn left, Amy moved over to Elrond and the two of them slipped away for a few minutes. It was already growing dark, so the party camped there for the night.   
  
A few days later, they came across the beggar Saruman had become. Like the others, Amy was shocked at what had become of him, as well as disgusted. She watched in silence as Gandalf and Galadriel offered Saruman a last chance at redemption, and the disgraced wizard repay them by stealing Merry's pipeweed pouch.   
  
When they continued, it was with heavy hearts and a sense of unease about the beggared wizard. The Elves and Gandalf kept their own counsel, however, and did not add anything to the worries of the Hobbits or the humans. Any of them could see that Frodo was not completely well, even now, and they did not wish to burden him further.   
  
Perhaps a week later, they came to overlook the Mountains of Moria, where they stopped for a rest. Galadriel was the first to break the silence. "I had planned to take my leave of you here, too, but now I am not certain. Elrond, do you and Almare plan to marry immediately when you return to Rivendell, or will you delay for a time?"   
  
"As soon as preparations can be made," Elrond said.   
  
"I think, then, I will accompany you as far as Rivendell, and then return to Lothlórien from there."   
  
"We would be honored."   
  
Galadriel took with her a few of the Lothlórien guards while Celeborn returned to Lothlórien with most of them. The remainder of the company set out for Rivendell, where they arrived at noon a few weeks later.   
  
  
  
Elrond seemed relieved to be home again, but bothered. Amy found him that evening, standing in the gardens.   
  
"How are you, Elrond?" Elrond turned and smiled slightly. He put an arm around her shoulders.   
  
"I fear it will be some time before I can fully accept Arwen's choice. Nevertheless, I am well."   
  
She rested her head against her shoulder and looked up at the stars. "Now we're back where this all started. It hasn't been an easy journey for either of us."   
  
"No, it has not." Elrond grew quiet.   
  
"You mean to leave Middle Earth soon, don't you?"   
  
"Yes. There is nothing now to hold me here. Sauron is defeated, and the Ring has been destroyed. Aragorn has taken his throne, Arwen at his side, and the Third Age has come to an end. The Fourth Age will be the Age of Men."   
  
Amy nodded. "I know. Are you eager to see Valinor?"   
  
"I look forward to it. You?"   
  
"It will be good to return, but…"   
  
"What?"   
  
"I remember it as it once was, before the Trees were destroyed. What remains is a pale shadow of what once was. Nevertheless, I am ready to return."*   
  
"What of your companions?"   
  
"They wish to return to Rohan and remain there."   
  
"Rohan?"   
  
"Yes. They grew close to Lady Éowyn and the others there when we visited. We will miss each other, but they will be happy there."   
  
"It is good to hear. I know it had been a concern for you." He paused for a moment. "If it is agreeable to you, I'll begin wedding plans in the morning."   
  
Amy nodded. "I'm glad we actually managed to get to this point, both alive and sane."   
  
"Sane?"   
  
"I don't know about you, but sometimes I've wondered about myself?"   
  
"For agreeing to marry me?"   
  
"No!" Amy turned quickly to look at him, then caught the laughter in his eyes. She shook her head, smiling. "You might be the crazy one when it comes to that."   
  
Elrond just laughed. "I suppose we both ought to get some rest. Between wedding plans and all the business I've neglected while I'm away, tomorrow will be a busy day." He kissed her lightly, then walked her to her room. He kissed her again before bidding her good night and going his own way.   
  
The wedding plans actually went very smoothly. The next day was filled with planning, as well as celebrating Bilbo's birthday, but the wedding was the day after that. It was a quiet, dignified ceremony. Galadriel, Gandalf, and the six humans were there, along with Glorfindel, Elladan, Elrohir, Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Bilbo, Legolas, and Gimli. There was a feast and then music in the Hall of Fire after the ceremony, and no one noticed Amy and Elrond slip out some time during the music, or if they did, they pretended they did not.   
  
  
* Early in the First Age, the light in Valinor came from two Trees, Telperion and Laurelin. Morgoth and Ungoliant destroyed the Trees at the same time they stole the Silmarils (Morgoth was the original evil; Sauron was his lieutenant, but became the most powerful source of evil once Morgoth was chained at the end of the Second Age). From what remained of the Trees, the Valar formed the sun and the moon.   



	25. Chapter 25

Author's note follows at the end of the chapter.  
  
Ch. 25   
  
The four Hobbits left with Gandalf a week later. After a few more weeks, Amy gathered the humans. "How are you guys doing?"   
  
"We're doing well." Pete answered for them.   
  
"You mentioned returning to Edoras. Is that still your wish?" They nodded, and she continued. "When will you want to leave?"   
  
"Actually, we were hoping pretty soon. Rivendell is wonderful, but it's not for us."   
  
"OK. I figured you would say something like that. I'll make arrangements for the trip."   
  
A few days later, the seven of them set out once again. Elrond and Glorfindel rode with them, too, as well as a couple guards from Rivendell.   
  
They arrived in Rohan without incident, and Éomer welcomed them warmly. "Welcome, my friends. It is good to have you once again in Edoras." Éowyn hugged Mattie and greeted everyone warmly. Grooms saw to their horses, and they all went into the hall, where a surprise awaited them. Aragorn stood as they entered the room, a smile on his face.   
  
"Greetings, my friends. It is good to see you again." He walked over to Elrond and clasped his hand. "My congratulations."   
  
Elrond nodded. "Thank you."   
  
Aragorn moved to Amy. "My lady, it is good to see you again." He greeted each of the others by name. "May I ask the purpose of your visit?"   
  
Amy spoke. "For us, it is a visit, but my young companions have come to stay. They wish to remain here in Rohan." At her words, Éomer and Éowyn both broke into brilliant smiles.   
  
"We would be honored to have you here." Éomer said. "You will always have a home here."   
  
Amy spoke. "What brings you here, Elessar?"   
  
"I have come to visit Éomer King. I arrived only minutes before you. I knew nothing of your visit, but I am glad for the opportunity to see all of you."   
  
"Lords and ladies, you have journeyed far," Éowyn said. "Would you care to share a cup with us, or would you like to take your rest before dinner?"   
  
Aragorn stayed to talk to Éomer, but the others went to rest and clean up. After cleaning up, they had a wonderful dinner, and later, Éowyn began getting the young people settled. Mattie and Mark started wedding plans immediately, and the others followed suit, wanting to get the weddings in while Amy and the others were there. In the end, they ended up making a three day event out of it. Galadriel came the morning the ceremonies began, much to the delight of the young people. Mattie and Mark were married the first day, then Randy and Kim, and Pete and Beth the third day. By the end of it, no one thought they could eat again for a week.   
  
The Elves stayed for a couple days after the feasts, but left shortly after. All the preparations were ready, and the party gathered in the courtyard just as dawn broke. Elrond and Aragorn were standing a little ways off, talking quietly. Amy stood with the six humans. Everyone was crying.   
  
"We knew this would happen when we came," Mattie said. "Don't feel bad about it. We knew sometime, somehow we'd have to part ways. This will work out for the best, anyway. We have such different goals, and we would only hold each other back from getting on with life. This is probably the best life any of us could have imagined. We're happy here, not just going through the motions like we would have done in the other world."   
  
"I know, Mattie. I know." Amy smiled through the tears. "I'll just miss you." She hugged each of them, taking a moment to speak to each individually.   
  
"Mattie, I've seen you stick your neck out so many times and risk so much for me, for Mark, for everyone. I am going to miss you so much. I want to give each of you something, and for you I have a bow from Lothlórien. I hope you'll never have to use it for anything save hunting.   
  
"Mark, it's been a pleasure to watch you come out of your shell. With your scholarship and skill with the sword, you'll do wonderfully here. This sword was made in the First Age before the smithcraft of the Noldor waned." She handed him an elegantly sheathed sword.   
  
She turned to Randy. "Randy, I've been glad to know you. I know you have pains in your past, but you've overcome them as well as anyone could. I know you'll be happy. I know I won't win any points for originality, but I also have a sword for you. May you never need it.   
  
"Kim, you, too have overcome enormous difficulties. It has been an honor to know you. I know your interests lie more in handcrafts than weapons, so for you, I have a bedspread of Elvish embroidery." She handed the young woman a wrapped package. "Perhaps it will give you ideas for your own things."   
  
Amy moved over to Pete and Beth. "It has been a pleasure to know you both. Beth, your passion is music, so I've brought you an Elvish harp. I hope you will enjoy it and bring your own music here. Pete, I know you'll tell me you don't need anything, but I brought you a sword and a dagger. You've already lived through more than enough wars, but at least you'll be prepared for whatever you may face."   
  
She stepped back to address all of them. "We've spent so little time together, yet you feel like family to me. I love each of you, and wish you the best. Raise families and be happy here. May the Valar smile on each of you." Choking up, she waved a final goodbye and mounted her horse, then rode away, looking over her shoulder until Edoras faded from view.   
  
The Elves returned to their homes—Galadriel to Lothlórien, the others to Rivendell. Time passed, but less than two years later, they found themselves riding for the Havens. Galadriel came to Rivendell, and they left from there. Little Bilbo rode with Amy. He was too old and small to ride alone. Frodo met them at the Havens, along with Sam, Merry, and Pippin. Sam was downcast that his master was leaving without him, but he had to remain in Middle Earth.   
  
As they watched the exchange, Galadriel spoke to Amy's mind. "_He will join us, but not for some time, at least as the Hobbits count it. He has a life to make here before he leaves Middle Earth._" Amy smiled over at Galadriel, grateful to hear it.   
  
With that last parting, the Ringbearers left Middle Earth, never to return. As they traveled, Frodo told them of the scourging of the Shire, justifying the nervousness they all had felt seeing Saruman after the War. For Galadriel, Amy, and Gandalf the return to Valinor was bittersweet, mixed with memories of what had been, but the Hobbits were dumbstruck.* Both Amy and Galadriel were glad to see Olorin leave the guise of an old wizard and take up his for as one of the Maiar once again. It seemed like only the blink of an eye before Sam joined them, then Legolas and Gimli only a little later.** With that, the remaining members of the Fellowship were reunited. Legolas and Gimli told of the families the six young humans had established in Rohan. They had gone on to live long and happy lives, and their descendents shaped the history of Rohan, as they would for many years to come.   
  
* In the early part of the First Age, Valinor had been much greater than when these Elves returned, especially when the Trees still survived (see note in Ch. 23); Galadriel, Amy, and Gandalf/Olorin had seen it in those days, but Elrond, who was younger, had not.   
  
** See the appendices of ROTK.   
  
The End.  
  
A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I have enjoyed hearing from you. I hope you've enjoyed this story. I have posted several other LOTR stories, so please link to my author page if interested. God bless and may the remainder of your holidays be happy!  



End file.
